Te quiero solo para mí
by Shimizublack
Summary: Llego una tarde, y puso su mundo de cabeza. Un papel de adopción, dos hermanos nuevos para la gran familia Ren; que ya de por si eran bastante numerosa. Un extraño secreto se esconde entre las paredes de la reconocida familia Ren, ¿Será que al enterarse sean perdonados? [YAOI/MÚLTIPLES PAREJAS]
1. 1 Noche

**TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MÍ.**

**D**isclaimer: MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Te quiero solo para mí.

**P**arejas: EnAli (Kouen Ren x Alibaba Saluja); JuAla (Judar x Aladdin); SinJa (Sinbad x Ja'far); MaSha (Masrur x Sharrkan).

**P**arejas secundarias: HaMor (Hakuryuu Ren x Morgiana); HaSei (Hakuei Ren x Seishun Ri)

Al ser una historia con temática homosexual _(Boy's Love)_; las parejas secundarías que serán incluidas a lo largo de la historia serán heterosexuales/homosexuales _(tendencia al lesbianismo)_. También voy a estar abierta a sugerencias de mis lectores sobre parejas que tengan la intensión de que se muestre un poco de fan service.

Por ahora estas son las parejas que estarán apareciendo en la historia, pensaba hacer un OC (personaje original), para que varios personajes tuviesen pareja a medida de que esta historia vaya avanzando.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_)_

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

—/Hablan por teléfono/

—**Otro idioma** (Traductor)

**«Recuerdos de dialogo**»

**FLASH BACK** _–indica algún recuerdo en medio de la narración-_ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _–finaliza aquel recuerdo-. _

**POV (Nombre del personaje)** _–desde el punto de vista de este personaje-. _

**R**anting: MA (+18)

_"Esta lectura está prohibida para cardiacos, lectores con problemas de hipersensibilidad y homofóbicos. No me hago responsable si algún menor de edad es corrompido por mi persona (Ya me he acostumbrado a corromper menores que yo)." _

**G**énero: Yaoi —prevalece este género—, Yuri, Hetero. Habrá Shota, Shonen Ai; entre otros géneros variados.

**S**ummary: Llego una tarde, y puso su mundo de cabeza. Un papel de adopción, dos hermanos nuevos para la gran familia Ren; que ya de por si eran bastante numerosa. Un extraño secreto se esconde entre las paredes de la reconocida familia Ren, ¿Será que al enterarse sean perdonados? [YAOI/MÚLTIPLES PAREJAS]

**A**dvertencias: Este es una historia AU (Universo Alternativo), las personalidades pueden variar, sin embargo, no irrumpirán originalmente su personalidad; solo algunos pequeños cambios que pueden u no parecer muy OOC (Fuera del Personaje). Habrá personajes que en la misma trama están ligados de una u otra manera, enredos de sangre, problemas altos con organizaciones oscuras; tratará de mantener un gran apego a la vida real, sin embargo:

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. **

La historia puede tener desde lectura homosexual (máximo) hasta temas de heterosexualidad; si alguno de estos temas te incomoda te pido de la forma más amable que no prosigas leyendo.

La historia principal se centra en los romances de las parejas principales, sin embargo, no van a tener diferencia de las secundarias.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~**

[_Mundo Alternativo — Conectado con las vidas pasadas_]

Esto ocurrió en un mundo alejado al nuestro. Un espejismo diferente, donde las situaciones están ocurriendo de forma predestinada. Conocer a todas las personas que a lo largo de tu vida has conocido es algo que está marcado desde tu nacimiento. Sonreír, vivir, crecer, tener una familia, olvidarse del trabajo y descansar los últimos años de tu vida es algo que ya está escrito, que ha sido decidido por un Dios. Pero maldecirlo es un tabú, no puedes maldecir el destino, porque caerías en la depravación. La vida es así, como está escrita: Naces, creces, te reproduces, tienes sexo, comes y mueres. Aunque la mayoría de los humanos la viven girando en torno a la vida fácil y los placeres lujuriosos. Sin embargo, hay otros que arriesgan su vida para disfrutar de algo más que un propio placer, tienden a enamorarse, dedicarse al amor y proteger a aquellas personas que consideran totalmente especial.

Era un extraño hilo rojo del destino que los acechaba, les llamaba por el nombre provocando que giraran poco a poco su rostro contra aquello que estaba escrito. En la antigüedad el destino de las parejas era guiado por aquel fino hilo rojo del destino, cometías errores, te enamorabas de quien no debías pero aun así, el hilo rojo te guiaba hasta tu persona predestinada.

_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

_El hilo rojo_ fue llamado en aquel mundo **Rukh**, aquella extraña fuerza que unía las vidas, todos los muertos regresaban a aquel camino y volvían de nuevo a la vida con una nueva forma, los Rukh guiaban a los humanos a su destino, marcándole innumerables pruebas y a pesar de que ellos las hacían para hacer crecer la voluntad humana los ayudaban a resolverlos. Sus personas amadas, aquellos que vivieron mucho tiempo en el olvido poco a poco recuperaron la fe, y el camino brillo como un gran sol resplandeciente.

Un gran sonido vacío se escuchó, el llanto de la bestia iba siendo silenciado poco a poco por las fuerzas que perdía. **Ill Ilah** había muerto, desapareció totalmente del mundo dejando solo una huella de lo que había ocurrido si también hubiese tocado aquel mundo creado por el Rey Solomon. Los que aún quedaban con vida levantaron sus espadas gritando con euforia la victoria, el mundo había sido salvado y solo habían perdido un país; aquel que había estado recorriendo el mundo para ser unificado: **El Imperio Kou.** Los árboles muertos que rodeaban el Imperio carecían de vida, los animales que alguna vez volaron con felicidad alrededor del Palacio Real se encontraban sin vida a sus alrededores.

Los dos observaban el cielo azul que yacía encima de sus cabezas, no había un solo pájaro volando por los alrededores pero juntos entendían lo que había sucedido y que no se repetiría de nuevo, la tierra se unificaría en una; igual que como sucedió en Alma Toran. Cerraron un momento sus ojos, y dejaron que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, no tenían fuerza para levantarse, mucho menos para acercarse a los hombres, sus compañeros, amigos, hermanos por celebrar la victoria. Alibaba estaba apoyado en un árbol negro, el Rukh negro había absorbido toda su vida y este se había secado, en sus piernas Ren Kouen apretó sus parpados volviéndolos a abrir para ver el cielo que se levantaba entre sus parpados.

—Así que… acabo —susurro, la fuerza de su voz se escuchaba escasa; si hubiese sido en el pasado la burla hubiese salido de estos.

—Así parece, Ill Ilah ha muerto —susurro—. Hemos derrotado al Al-Thamen.

Alibaba estiro una de sus manos deslizándola por el rostro contrario, sentía el dolor de sus costillas rompiéndole dentro de su cuerpo, no podía mover totalmente el brazo con libertad pero logro enredar sus dedos en el cabello ajeno.

—Mocoso.

— ¿Hn?

—Cuando regresemos a casa le vamos a decir a todos que nos vamos a casar.

— ¿Quién dijo que me quiero casar contigo, pervertido? —Pregunto, su tono sonó con altanería, pero la risa de Kouen le hizo suspender su conversación—… todavía tengo cosas que hacer, prometí irme de viaje con Aladdin y Morgiana. No hemos visto todo el mundo.

—Con el mocoso Magi y la mocosa Fanalis…

—No los llames mocosos, son mis amigos.

—Sí, sí.

—Kouen, si mueres tus hermanos van a llorar. Todos, incluso Hakuryuu.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, el cielo estaba nublándose, poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bañar los cuerpos de aquellos dos hombres que se encontraban al aire libre, escuchaban los gritos de los soldados y las personas que habían sobrevividos, los alaridos del cielo tomando como poder sus órdenes para llenar de nueva vida todo lo que había muerto. Ambos sonrieron, aquella tranquilidad de estar juntos poco a poco estaba acabando.

—Mocoso de Balbadd.

— ¿Hn?

—Gracias —susurro suavemente, Alibaba cerro sus ojos, el viento estaba rozándole las mejillas, como si invisibles dedos jugaran entre sus cabellos, sentía la comodidad latiendo, la profundidad de aquellos sentimientos.

—Agradeciéndole a alguien de clase humilde has llegado lejos, Kouen —se burló el rubio, giro su rostro hacia el amplio mar que se alzaba delante de sus ojos.

—Cuantas veces te he explicado mi verdadera posición, aparte de insolente un idiota —Alibaba rió, Kouen siguió aquella risa en pequeñas proporciones, la lluvia había aumentado un poco, ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio; ninguno de los dos era capaz de expresar alguna palabra que les llevara a otro asunto, ninguno era capaz de rendir culto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Alibaba.

—Hn.

—Sabías que el hilo rojo del destino está predestinado incluso en otro tiempo u espacio —el joven levanto una ceja, sintió una cálida gota deslizándose por su mejilla quedando en la contraria, dirigiéndose a los labios del mayor, ambos permanecieron en un silencio profundo—. Vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo.

— ¿Eso es una orden, Emperador?

—Sí, mocoso. Una orden.

Los ojos de ambos se cerraron, los dedos de Alibaba se enrollaron con fuerza alrededor del cabello de Kouen, abrió suavemente estos mirando de la cintura para abajo, Kouen había perdido una pierna, eso incluía que la otra estaba totalmente destrozada, sin los brazos para abrazar y la cantidad de sangre que se estaba deslizando por el suelo. Alibaba había salido un poco más librado, pero el gran golpe que se dio en las costillas había impedido que siguiera movilizándose, su brazo izquierdo no estaba, pero el derecho se encontraba enrollado entre los rojizos cabellos del emperador. Deslizo su rostro hacia sus piernas, apretó con fuerza sus labios gimoteando.

—Kouen… —no escucho nada más, la voz del emperador se había sellado —. Idiota… no te vayas sin mí.

Silencio, gimoteo de nuevo; sintió como una extraña mezcla de sentimientos comenzaba a mezclarse en su estómago, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, apretando con fuerza los dedos sobre el cabello ajeno, la sangre que se deslizaba por sus labios caía en su ropa blanca teñida de suciedad y de sangre. A un lado de él, su contenedor de metal estaba roto y no era el único, solo veía la espada rota de Kouen, los demás contenedores no estaban por los alrededores.

—Por qué no te despediste como debe ser… —jadeo, levanto su rostro hacia el cielo sonriendo con diversión—. Oye, Kouen… ¿Nos veremos de nuevo? —Rió—, lo prometiste…

Silencio absoluto. Las lágrimas de sangre habían permanecido en las cuencas de sus ojos goteando constantemente el suelo, no se escuchó una última respiración; el dolor estaba sumergido en su cuerpo, la tristeza estaba acumulándose en su garganta. Poco a poco esta misma se llevó el dolor.

Pasos fuertes se escuchaban en el bosque muerto, los zapatos azules resonaban con fuerza en el suelo, los gritos y alaridos de sus nombres se lograban apreciar desde el fondo. Una cabellera negra corría al ritmo de una azulada, tras ellos se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados que seguía los pasos del joven de cabellos azules al igual que de un joven de cabellos largos rubios. Los pasos poco a poco fueron deteniéndose, desde el cielo había caído un joven de largos cabellos morados con golpes superficiales quien tomo la mano de un adolorido albino que se ubicó a su lado. Ambos se miraron con profundidad y voltearon suavemente el rostro hacia la cima de la colina.

—Sinbad-Ojisan.

—Aladdin, es mejor regresar —la voz de Sinbad calo completamente a los tres Magi que se encontraban delante de él. Ja'far apretó con fuerza sus ojos—, no creo que sea justo que lo veas.

— ¿Qué?

—Alibaba-kun…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Llegamos tarde, Aladdin —Sinbad soltó la bomba, el chico de cabellos azules cayó al suelo gimoteando. Una mano se apoyó en el hombro del joven de cabellos azules, y tomo con fuerza la mano que estaba ayudándole—. Judar —el joven miro al mayor, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Kouen…

—Lo sé, el Rukh alrededor de la colina esta alborotado. Yo… le diré a los hermanos Ren.

—Aladdin.

—Quiero ver a Alibaba-kun.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Aladdin —Ja'far intento estirar su mano hacia el menor, pero Judar la tomo entre las suyas empujándolo con él.

—Seré yo quien decida eso, yo lo acompañaré.

— ¡Judar!

—También… quiero ver a Kouen.

Sinbad no se movió de donde estaba, desde la colina escucharon el grito desgarrador de dolor de Aladdin, el silencio se había vuelto una catástrofe, no sentían absolutamente nada a los alrededores, solo el dolor de haber perdido a dos grandes fuerzas que habían ayudado a la destrucción del Al-Thamen.

**«Puedes estar tranquilo, no planeo seguir las locas conspiraciones de Arba y morir por ellas»** —Kouen-Ojiisan.

**«Derrotaremos al Al-Thamen, Aladdin»** —Alibaba.

Es terrible, que sus palabras se cumplieran y también… que desaparecieran en el acto. Aladdin apretó sus manos contra el suelo dejando salir lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro suavemente el rostro hasta toparse frente a frente con la mirada de Judar hacía adelante.

—Oe, chibi —Aladdin levanto una ceja, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo de los labios del joven de cabellos negros—. No creo que ellos hayan muerto con tristeza, maldiciendo su destino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Judar?

Ambos sintieron dos manos en sus hombros, al girar su cuerpo se encontraba Alibaba a un lado de Kouen tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kouen mostraba esa mirada indiferente que le caracterizaba, pero al a vez sentía una paz que no había comprendido nunca. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. Judar jadeo, Aladdin sollozo.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, Aladdin. Es una promesa.

**PRÓLOGO.**

Tocó, abrió poco a poco la puerta luego de esperar un segundo que le autorizará el viento para poder entrar, con una bandeja en sus manos cargando diferentes postres con una cuenca de arroz blanco y un poco de pescado. La sonrisa que resplandecía en sus ojos le hacía ver encantador; inevitablemente dulce. Camino hasta la mesa que se encontraba cerca colocando la bandeja suavemente en está sentándose en la silla con tranquilidad.

—La comida del hospital siempre es tan sencilla —susurro suavemente, en lo que mezclaba un poco de arroz mojándolo en la sopa de miso—. ¿Quieres un poco de esto, o mejor comerás el postre? —silencio, apretó suavemente sus labios y rió un poco—. ¿Quieres intentar comer solo? O tal vez…

— ¿Quién eres?

Apretó con más fuerza sus labios. Una gota de sudor se resbalo desde la punta de su frente recorriendo totalmente su rostro hasta que se rego en el suelo. Sus puños se cerraron con una fuerza increíble, marcando sus nudillos con la sangre acumulada que se movía rápidamente entre sus venas. Agacho la cabeza hacia el suelo, intentando reprimir cualquier inconveniente, levantando el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Es una buena pregunta! Mi nombre es Alibaba, A – L – I – B – A – B – A. Te lo he dicho siempre que vengo. ¿Por qué siempre lo olvidas?

—Esa no es la pregunta —volvió a invadir su espacio, Alibaba apretó con fuerza sus labios intentando reprimir un jadeo—. ¿Quién eres tú, en mi vida?

Un golpe fuerte invadió su corazón, apretó suavemente sus manos sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro levantándose de la silla.

—Eso… no te lo puedo responder. Con permiso —hizo una reverencia caminando hasta la puerta de la entrada se detuvo girando suavemente el rostro ampliando una sonrisa—. Mañana te traeré una novela, estoy seguro que te encantará.

**Mentiroso** —golpeo la mente del mayor—**, mañana no vendrás. Ni al siguiente, y mucho menos el día que sigue… tú solo vienes estos días en los cuales… ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy. **

Hay momentos de la vida, en los cuales las personas olvidan su propio yo; que quieren concentrarse en lo que pudieron haber hecho en su vida pero que olvidaron irremediablemente. ¿Quiénes eran en el mundo? ¿Qué era lo que querían alrededor? No lo sabían, y tampoco podrían entenderlo. Por culpa del destino muchos sufrían en las calles abandonados por otros, algunos simplemente perdían su forma de vida por asumir que todo se encontraba perfecto. ¿Qué era lo honesto? ¿Qué era lo perfecto? No había nada que le asumiera que todo estaba como recientemente, que todo era como en la infancia que los niños ansiaban convertirse en adultos y vivir como sus padres.

El tiempo se detenía para los adolescentes, inevitablemente queriendo volver a ser niños, los adultos queriendo ser viejos y los ancianos vivir un poco más. Así era la vida, irresponsable, castigando a todos aquellos que incumplían sus propios deseos, que se arriesgaban por morir, suicidarse; que culpaban a su vida, a su destino que no soportaban más un tiempo más con desdicha. Así eran los adultos, así era la vida, así que era el destino.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría para cambiarlo? Los problemas eran como la mala hierba, si no la cortabas desde la raíz volvían a crecer. Porque así estaba constituida la vida. Sirviendo a las aversiones, aferrándose a las circunstancias. ¿Qué era lo bueno? ¿Qué era lo malo? Alibaba detuvo su caminar, delante de él se encontraba una limusina de aspecto rustica, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos camino hasta está cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo está? —una voz sonó dentro de aquel auto, llamando su atención—. ¿Recupero la memoria? Tal vez te haya recordado.

—No hay nada que recordar, está todo igual.

—Pero aun así, querrás venir el próximo mes. ¿Cierto? —silencio, la sonrisa de aquella voz logro visualizarse delante de sus ojos, sintió unos húmedos labios golpear contra los suyos, y unas manos fuertes sujetarle desde abajo—. Pero para ello debes de trabajar, Alibaba; sonríe, con fuerza a tus clientes, puedes ofrecerles tu cuerpo.

—Sí —Alibaba subió suavemente sus manos quitando el suéter que tenía, mostrando las cicatrices, pero aun así una suave piel se podría apreciar bajo aquella ropa, sus labios apretados con fuerza y la sonrisa que mostraron los hombros dentro del auto lograron hacerle encoger en el asiento—. **Doozo** —apretó sus labios al sentir una húmeda lengua danzar entre sus labios, una manos subir desde su cintura hacia arriba, y luego lo único que podría recordar era aquella sonrisa.

**« ¡Alibaba! Te he venido a recoger»**

**1**** NOCHE. **

**NUESTRA MADRE SE LLAMA KOUEN.**

_"Padres que abandonan, no son padres"_

**|INGLATERRA — **_LONDRES_** — **08:50 PM

Persecuciones.

Usualmente son casos que se ven alrededor de los Estados Unidos, la policía detrás de aquellos que quieren hacer la justicia con sus propias manos u privar de lo que otro posee por envidia. Típicos celos humanos que forman grandes barreras que impiden la unificación del mundo, pero América no es el único país con aquel inconveniente. Inglaterra también lo sufre, Lambeth Walk era el centro de aquella carrera contra el tiempo. Una presa, dos perseguidores, tres heridos.

Y para calmar a los dioses furiosos que veían como los humanos se herían los unos a los otros desataron una gran tormenta que era el centro de remordimiento de los sentimientos humanos.

Una gota de agua marco el ritmo constante de su agitada respiración. El charco de agua se expandió al sentir como una gota rozaba la superficie provocando un ligero eco dentro de aquella charca. Los zapatos de tacón golpeaban constantemente el suelo, provocando un gran escándalo seco en aquel callejón. Su trenzado cabello se deslizaba por sus hombros, una gota de sangre se resbalo de su brazo cayendo encima del charco de agua, burbujeo, tiñéndose de negro.

Las gotas de lluvia, no era lo único que le prohibía observar con claridad, el viento era un estorbo entre los oscuros callejones que arrimaban los golpes continuos de la naturaleza invisible. Observo fuera del callejón, un auto de color negro que le esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Un hombre, vestido con un saco oscuro saco un arma de su bolso, escucho el sonido de un disparo, y un cuerpo cayendo en el suelo con una fuerza invisible, volvió a cargar la pistola, se escucharon tres, cuatro e incluso cinco disparos más. Golpeo en las escaleras, el piso, un contenedor de basura y una ventana cerrada rompiéndose en pedazos los cristales de esta.

Los tacones se detuvieron en la entrada del auto, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un paragua de color negro que le permitían refugiarse de la lluvia, dentro, había un vestido organizado. El hombre apuntaba con el arma hasta el callejón, mientras la mujer yacía delante de él viendo con tranquilidad el vestido.

—**My Lady, be changed here or prefer to enter the car** (Mi señora, se cambia aquí o prefiere entrar al auto) —la voz del hombre provoco que la penumbra se expandiera más, era adicto, activo e incluso sentía la profundidad de sus labios golpear contra estos secos.

—**I'll change here, Chul-Moo** (Me cambiaré aquí, Chul-Moo) —sonrió.

Se escuchó la pesada ropa caer al suelo, como los zapatos eran quitados de sus piernas para pisar la húmeda ropa que absorbía mucho más el agua al golpear contra el suelo. Deslizo el vestido negro por su cabeza, amarrando la parte de arriba, dejando que su húmedo cabello se soltará de las trenzas atadas dejando relucir el negro azulado de este. Abrió sus ojos, sacudió sus manos luego de secarse, instantáneamente se sentó en el sofá del auto, colocándose los zapatos que se encontraban en el borde de estos.

—**You took your fucking time, huh, Chul-Moo?** (Te tomaste tu jodido tiempo, ¿eh, Mark?) —su cabello termino en las manos delicadas de una mujer detrás del asiento donde ella se encontraba, siendo atendida desde aquella estancia, dirigió una de sus manos a su hombro, escuchando de nuevo el sonido de las balas secas golpear contra unas largas escaleras de metal.

—**Really sorry, My Lady Gyokuen. Try going to clean the "place", but there were too many members of Scotland Yard around the área** (Realmente lo siento, Mí Señora Gyokuen. Intente ir a limpiar el "lugar", pero habían demasiados miembros del Scotland Yard alrededor de la zona) —la mujer mordió su labio —**. However, there was a big fire. I doubt anyone would have survived **(Sin embargo, fue un gran incendio. Dudo que alguien hubiera sobrevivido).

—**Those brats too, have died?** (¿Esos mocosos también han muerto?) —el hombre le observo, cerro sus ojos ampliando una seca sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Do you think?** (¿Usted qué piensa?)

Los ojos brillantes de aquella mujer resplandecieron, un azul cielo se logró observar seguido de una cínica sonrisa. Dos balas más, el silencio en el callejón se hizo eterno. El hombre con pinta de mayordomo cerró la puerta donde estaba sentada su dueña y señora, camino hasta el otro lado del auto entrando en este, la ventana del auto se abrió poco a poco, Gyokuen miro hacia la profundidad de aquel callejón y amplio una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú, sirviente de Sinbad —tembló, escondido en uno de los callejones trago seco. Estaba totalmente seguro de que se estaba dirigiendo a él —. Escondiéndote y resguardándote entre la oscuridad no te vas a librar de lo que te ocurrirá a ti y a todos aquellos que quisieron oponerse a nosotros. Es solo una advertencia, una a ti y al ridículo jefe que tienes…

La ventana se cerró, el auto arranco llevándose la lluvia junto con él, perdiéndose en las infinidades calles de Londres.

**«SI ME QUIERES MATAR, DA LA CARA»**

La respiración agitada del hombre murió a medida de que escuchaba el motor del auto alejarse del callejón, perdió fuerza, apretó con fuerza sus ojos y deslizo su mirada hacia sus temblorosas manos. Giro el rostro hacia la derecha, dos de sus hombres en el suelo, su mano se encontraba sangrando, y su hombro lastimado. Lo sujeto con fuerza con aquella mano que tenía el arma apoyando su cabeza en el muro donde las gotas de agua desaparecían poco a poco por su empapado rostro. Era aterrador, se sentía lastimado tanto física como psicológicamente, esa mujer era aterradora. Cayo al suelo, sollozo entre la lluvia tomando una de las manos de sus subordinados apretándola con fuerza.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó, de sus ojos lágrimas se deslizaban como grandes cataratas —, realmente siento ser un mal jefe…

Scotland Yard no tardó en llegar a aquella zona, la oscuridad cubría a aquel hombre quien le dio indicaciones a la policía de Londres lo que había sucedido y como era el auto, pero la poca esperanza de poder atraparlos era cada vez más lejana a medida de que el tiempo iba pasando. La ambulancia llego en breve, sus hombros eran trasladados dentro de las grandes puertas del carro, mientras una enfermera se encargaba de curarlo, su hombro fue tratado por un simple rasguño, su mano fue vendada se había roto unos huesos de los dedos por lo cual lo mejor sería vendarlos hasta que ellos se sanaran. Había perdido tres hombres con la persecución de una simple mujer.

Una muy peligrosa.

—Sharrkan —una profunda voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

Apretó sus labios, a todas las personas que no quería ver por esa noche debía de encontrarse frente a frente con él, su colega, su compañero —. Masrur —podría soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, la frustración de haber perdido a sus subordinados, pero no podría disimularlo frente a él, ya que él ajeno le conocía lo suficientemente bien.

Los carros alumbraron a los dos hombres que se encontraban uno delante del otro, su cabello blanquecino se deslizo por todo su rostro, largos flequillos cubrían sus ojos, llegando hasta su afilada nariz quien se encontraba rojiza en esos momentos, su cabello era largo, con dos flecos que caían por sus hombros, dispersados en toda su cabeza de manera rebelde. Sus alargados ojos como los de un pequeño gato de color jade resplandecían con violencia, bañados en un brillo que el más alto de los dos conocía perfectamente. Su piel era morena, lo que ocasionaba que el sonrojo que cubrían sus mejillas se notara con menos claridad, pero él, su colega se dio cuenta de inmediato; que mostraba aquella expresión de debilidad que lo carcomía por dentro. Vestía solo su camisa rasgada de color blanco, y un pantalón cubierto de barro desde la punta de sus zapatos negros hasta sus largas piernas.

—Masrur… —tembló al momento de llamarlo.

Alto, miraba hacia abajo directamente hacia los ojos de aquel moreno de cabellos blanquecinos, casi llegando a un plateado exhaustivo. El cabello de aquel hombre yacía corto en su cabeza, peinado de forma rebelde con varios flequillos que caían en su rostro cubriendo un poco sus ojos cerrados, casi como los de un félido realmente afilados de un color dorado, casi llegando a un cobre. De gran musculatura en todo su cuerpo, se veía bastante ejercitado y el traje que portaba no le daba alguna para queja de los demás. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la luz de los autos parpadeó para marcharse de aquella zona, algunos policías movilizaban a los civiles que se encontraban alrededor en lo que ambos hombres se miraban.

Masrur se quitó el chaleco de su traje italiano, colocándolo en los hombros de su colega. Al apretar sus labios, se vio como el piercing que portaba bajo sus labios resplandecía, era dorado, redondo e incluso se le veía extremadamente atractivo.

Los dedos de Sharrkan se aferraron a la blanca camisa de Masrur la cual se veía sucia —. ¡La deje escapar!... estuve a punto de atraparla, si hubiese salido del muro… si tan solo… tenía terror, estaba temblando… preferí mi vida por encima de la de mis subordinados…

—De nada servía arriesgar también tu vida —a pesar de la frialdad de sus palabras, entendía a su colega del motivo por el cual estaba tan nervioso, había estado frente a frente de una autentica bruja, incluso él hubiese retrocedido —. No ha sido en vano, cuando fuiste a perseguirla logre infiltrarme en el orfanato salvando a dos niños del incendio —los ocelos jade se abrieron, cerrándose con fuerza.

— ¿Solo dos?

—Sí, yo también tuve miedo… y solo logre salvar a dos.

Sharrkan apretó con fuerza la camisa de Masrur, el más alto mordió su labio. Habían perdido a tres hombres, subordinados del albino, y tan solo el joven protegió a dos niños de los veintiocho que quedaban dentro del orfanato. Si tan solo hubieran tenido más valor, más tiempo… el trabajo perfecto; no era nada más que un mito lejano.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

**|JAPÓN — **_TOKIO_** — **04:50 AM

Las residencias, donde los adultos madrugaban para trabajar, donde otros se iban a acostar en esas horas de la mañana y los niños debían levantarse para asistir a la escuela eran bañadas por los grandes rayos solares que resplandecían en el gran cielo azul. El sol poco a poco lograba mostrar sus rayos alrededor de los territorios de la gran ciudad de Japón. Las aves cantaban alrededor de los árboles, provocando que los animales más perezosos se levantaran con su adorable canto. Los locales poco a poco encendían sus luces, el dueño de la carnicería de la esquina saludo al cartero, sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro luego de recibir con alegría las cartas mañaneras. La mujer de la panadería cercana se detuvo en la entrada de su trabajo luego de haber organizado los primeros panes hechos del día. Tiendas de convivencia, restaurantes familiares, empresas pequeñas, bufes de abogados, talleres mecánicos, escuelas estaban listas para comenzar el nuevo día.

En la residencia de los Ren resplandecía como todos los días. La casa familiar era estilo japonesa desde los cimientos hasta su fachada, cuatro pisos, lo suficiente espaciosa para ocupar a toda la familia de hermanos quienes vivían dentro. El jardín era inmenso, cubierto por grandes muros de color gris con rejas detalladas de forma espontánea, los arbustos e incluso los árboles que le rodeaban le daban un aspecto rustico, pero a la vez hermoso. Delante de esta se encontraba una pequeña carretera que daba acceso a los pequeños carros que entraban en los suburbios, fuera del ruido de la ciudad, un espacio lo suficientemente especial. La casa portaba un garaje, con un auto de color rojizo en la entrada. Cruzando la casa, la parte de atrás, donde los arboles resplandecían alrededor se encontraba una especie de local cerrado, una cafetería la cual comenzaba a cubrir la mayor parte de los muros de la casa, de dos pisos con un gran nombre resplandeciendo en esta: **"Alma Toran"**.

Entre las sábanas blancas de su habitación, el sonido de una canción resonaba un par de veces. Estiro su mano tratando de tomar el celular que estaba soltando una y otra vez: **Numb** de _Linkin Park_. Intento abrir sus ojos para adaptarlo a la oscuridad, pero provoco que golpeara con la palma de su mano el celular haciendo que cayera en el suelo:

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Lo tomo con la punta de sus dedos descolgándolo. Estiro su cuerpo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, parpadeo un par de veces, girando a ver la oscuridad de su habitación. Abrió el celular, miro la hora ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba a tiempo.

Al haber tomado un baño la noche anterior, le permitió tomar la ropa que se encontraba arreglada encima de una de las sillas, camino a esta luego de haber encendido la luz de su cuarto. Una sencilla habitación, tenía todo lo necesario para considerarla su guarida secreta, libros se encontraban regados en el suelo, frente a una biblioteca de madera que no los sostenía a todos.

Con veintiséis años de edad Kouen era la cabeza de la familia Ren. Su cabello rojizo cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, suelto, dejando que varios flequillos se deslizaran por sus hombros, portaba una perilla quien estaba triangulada en su rostro, de ocelos resplandecientes de un hermoso color rubí que brillaban con intensidad. Deslizo el pantalón negro por sus piernas, al igual que la camisa manga larga de color blanco, arreglo el cuello al igual que las mangas subiéndolas hasta sus codos.

Al salir de la habitación, guardo su celular en el bolsillo; cerró la puerta de su cuarto encendiendo la luz del pasillo del segundo piso. Bostezo, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus pálidas manos, caminaba descalzo entre el suelo de la casa.

Kouen Ren, el mayor de los hermanos. Se encargaba de todos ellos desde la muerte de su tío, sus primos incluyendo la muerte de su padre en un accidente de auto y la desaparición de la segunda esposa de su padre —quien en realidad no era su madre, si no la ex esposa de su tío, quien se casó con su padre luego de la desaparición de su madre—. Cuidaba de los pequeños y de la herencia que su padre le había dejado: Aquella casa.

Kouen, un adulto quien no termino la preparatoria luego de la muerte de su padre. Se culpó por el accidente, su madre desapareció luego de recuperarse del accidente y él tuvo que dejar todo en las manos del destino, no podía dejar solo a esos niños que no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido, a sus quince años, luego de su primer año de preparatoria termino trabajando para mantener la estabilidad de la casa. A pesar de ser increíblemente inteligente, se guio por el sendero del trabajador, aunque no le molestaba, no culpaba para nada a su familia, aunque si le hubiese gustado llegar a la universidad para ver qué problemas le traían, sin embargo, sus hermanos estaban primero que nada.

Toco las escaleras directo al primer piso, entrando a la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo para el desayuno. En sus años de diversos trabajos de medio tiempo aprendió con las ancianas del vecindario gastronomía, las mujeres con mano dura le enseñaron todo lo necesario para ser una "ama de casa", era el tutor de sus hermanos e incluso eso fue el cambio para su personalidad retorcida.

Tomo entre sus dedos un delantal al momento de entrar en la cocina, comenzó a preparar el arroz, incluyendo la sopa de miso y los demás elementos de cocina, no tardo en sacarlo todo y colocarlo encima de la mesa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, girando su cuerpo al escuchar un silbido bastante familiar, camino hasta la entrada de la puerta colocándose unos zapatos de madera que le permitían caminar por el largo pasillo de cemento de su jardín directo hasta donde se encontraba un anciano sujetando un periódico.

— ¡Buenos días, Kouen-kun! —saludo el anciano.

Kouen sostuvo entre sus manos el periódico que le ofrecían, colocando unas monedas en los dedos contrarios —. Buenos días, Ryunosuke-san —detallo al anciano sonriendo—, debería dejar que su nieto se encargue de repartir el periódico.

El anciano comenzó a reír, dándose la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo—. Eso convertiría mi vida en una monotonía, todavía soy joven —Kouen sonrió divertido—, hoy en día los jóvenes deben de disfrutar hasta quedar satisfechos.

—Buena suerte, Ryunosuke-san —el anciano se alejaba de la casa de los Ren con su pequeña carreta de periódicos, donde entregaba a cada dueño este en sus manos, saludaba a los vecinos con una inclinación de su cabeza. Kouen giro su rostro saludando con una inclinación a sus vecinos, los ancianos que se levantaban temprano para limpiar sus jardines sacudían su mano gritando su nombre, este regresaba el nombre de sus vecinos, dedicándose a saludar a las ancianas quienes limpiaban el frente de sus casas. Por alguna extraña razón, todos sus vecinos además de ser ancianos, le adoraban; a él y a sus hermanos.

El arroz hirviendo fue servido en cada plato; la mesa se encontraba organizada. La comida era el típico desayuno japonés: Un plato de arroz blanco, uno redondo con sopa de miso dentro, pescado en uno hondo, omelette de huevo, un poco de nori del cual estaba envuelto en algunas verduras, junto a tsukemono y algo de natto en algunos platos. Rasco su cabeza lo suficiente ocupado para lo que vendría después. Se dirigió hacía el patio, tomando del armario de ropa limpia las que había planchado el día anterior, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras. Eran dos pisos de los tres que faltaban para subir e ir a entregarles las cosas a sus hermanos.

Subió las escaleras del segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, cada adolescente de la casa había diseñado la puerta de su habitación a gusto propio. El segundo piso estaba conformado por cuatro habitaciones, una era la suya, enfrente estaban las de dos de sus hermanos y la que se encontraba a su lado se encontraba vacía. La primera puerta estaba pintada de un color extrañamente rosado para ser de un hombre, el nombre de esta estaba pintado en brillantina declarando que era el ser más limpio y perfecto del mundo, varias flores que brillaban incluso en la noche resaltaban, dejo un uniforme masculino en este, toco tres veces y prosiguió a la próxima habitación.

La segunda puerta era un poco más respetable que la anterior, no tenía tantos detalles, pero tampoco era tan sencilla. Le había pedido a su hermano que le dibujara un gran Ying-Yang en el centro, cubierta de un rojo carmín que rodeaban aquel símbolo del equilibrio, en el pomo de la puerta se encontraba tallado el nombre del dueño. Coloco un chaleco de color negro, con un pantalón oscuro en el medio del gancho, toco dos veces. Dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al tercer piso el cual habían cuatro habitaciones más.

La primera del ala izquierda era pintada de blanco, con flores de un color carmín a los alrededores, muchas de ellas tenían forma de flores y el nombre de la dueña estaba enrollado entre ramas verdes con mariposas en las esquinas, dejo un uniforme femenino y toco dos veces. Delante de esta se encontraba la segunda habitación femenina, la puerta era de un color azul cielo, y tenía un gran abanico de viento antiguo dibujado en esta, en la empuñadura el nombre de la dueña de la habitación, dejo una camisa blanca junto a una falda lisa de color rojo; toco una vez.

La puerta de alado de la segunda fémina se encontraba un gran árbol de color negro con frutos rojos resplandeciendo en todo su esplendor, los kanji caían por los frutos separándolos, pero juntos daban el nombre del dueño de la habitación, dejo el uniforme escolar y toco tres veces.

El cuarto piso, también tenía cuatro habitaciones más, las cuales una sola se encontraba ocupada. Estaba dibujada una amplia espalda de color negro, deslizándose de esta un conjunto de trenzas de color negro junto a una larga figura masculina. Dejo un uniforme masculino en la empuñadura del pomo, donde se encontraba guindando un calzón oscuro con el nombre del dueño de la habitación, suspiro, toco cuatro veces.

El cuarto piso guiaba a una pequeña habitación en la parte de arriba, que estaba escondida entre todos los cuartos guiándoles a un pequeño almacén en donde Kouen no dejaba poner ni un solo pie dentro, después de todo era su lugar de trabajo o más bien de su hobby.

Kouen bajo las escaleras, escuchaba el sonido de las puertas siendo abiertas y luego cerradas. Arreglo un poco más las mangas de su camisa, quitándose el delantal. Camino hasta la canasta de panes tomando uno entre sus manos para masticarlo un poco, todo estaba perfecto. Espero cinco minutos antes de respirar concentrando su mente en muchos asuntos fuera de discusión.

El sonido de las escaleras llamo su atención.

— ¡Onii-sama! —una dulce voz se escuchó en la entrada de la cocina—. ¡Buenos días!~ —la menor de los mellizos entro, canturreo el nombre de su hermano mayor, antes de besar su mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Gyoku.

Kougyoku Ren, era la menor de los mellizos de la familia; lo que le llevaba a ser la menor de todos, tenía quince años de edad. Su cabello era un color rojizo, casi llegando a un violeta con rojo profundo. Sus ocelos eran tan brillantes como un par de gemas rosas. Ella sin duda era realmente hermosa, su cuerpo era delgado y refinado. Su cabello lo suficientemente largo y liso, que era arreglado de una forma inesperadamente hermosa. Vestía una falda de color azul oscuro, junto a una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata del mismo color de la falda, junto a un chaleco de color kaki encima de la camisa. Las medias largas de color negro llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, no portaba zapatos pero eran negros y se encontraban en la entrada. Se sentó en su silla, esperando que su hermano se ubicara detrás de ella, Kouen sujeto uno de los cepillos de peinar para hacerle aquellas dos coletas que portaba siempre en su cabello, junto a los dos lazos formados por su cabellera.

Kougyoku reía a medida de que estaba siendo peinada—. ¿Por qué la risa, Gyoku?

—Es que el peinado de Oniisama siempre es el mejor.

— ¿Es así?

— ¡Sí!, no miento.

—Buenos días, Kouen, Gyo-chan.

La sonrisa de la mayor de las mujeres resplandeció en su rostro. Hakuei Ren era la única hija del tío Hakutoku quien había muerto años atrás, junto a los hermanos mayores de la mencionada —aunque se rumoreaba que habían sido asesinados—, cuando su madre se casó de nuevo con el padre de los Kou había conservado su apellido original, después de todo su padre también era Ren, aunque se había vuelto automáticamente una hermanastra de los chicos. Con protestas y discusiones termino perdiendo, ella quería ayudar a Kouen con los gastos familiares, pero el mayor no lo permitió, obligándole a quedarse en la escuela.

Hakuei era hermosa, su cabello negro se encontraba atado en una alta coleta dejando que varios flecos cayeran a sus costados. Vestía una falda de color rojo carmín larga, junto a una camisa de color blanca sin ninguna corbata, solo un chaleco carmín que combinaba con su falda. Trabajaba desde hace dos años en un jardín de niños a pesar de sus veintiún años de edad tenia pedagogía infantil, y seguía estudiando para conseguir una maestría y trabajo en una escuela secundaria o en el mejor de los casos en una universidad. El jardín de niños quedaba cerca de su casa, la sonrisa se marcó más al ver a su hermano mayor peinar a la menor como todos los días.

— ¿Uh? —giro vista hacia la mesa, donde no había absolutamente nadie—. Típico de todos los días —rió divertida.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Hakuei —Kouen, a pesar de parecer totalmente tranquilo, contaba tiernamente los minutos para asesinar a ese montón de vagos.

—Huele delicioso —halago la mayor de las chicas de la casa—. Kouen, ¿Quieres que regrese temprano para el evento de hoy?

—No es necesario, ya he sentenciado a tres de ellos —la sonrisa de Hakuei no desapareció. Kougyoku también estaba entusiasmada por la fiesta que iban a hacer en la cafetería al igual que en todo el barrio.

—Habrán muchos clientes, después de todo la cafetería de Onii-sama es considerada la más popular de todo Tokio, donde los chicos más sensuales te atienden como reina.

Hakuei rió—. ¿Es así, Gyo-chan? —la chica asintió emocionada.

—Sí, eso dice la revista de modas: Chishan. Hay una foto de Onii-sama colocando el letrero de la entrada —la sonrisa de Kougyoku no desapareció a excepción de su hermano quien soltó el cabello de su hermano echando flecos hacia adelante.

—Lista.

— ¡Gracias, Oniisama!

— ¿Qué harás con la revista: Chishan? —pregunto divertida Hakuei, ya que no había escuchado nada de eso hasta el momento, se notaba que las jóvenes tenían muchas cosas que hablar en la preparatoria, a diferencia de ella cuando había estudiado. Aunque nunca intento socializar con nadie luego de la desaparición de su madre, ella quien pretendía terminar rápido.

—Nada, si le hace propaganda a nuestra cafetería mejor para nosotros, ¿no es así, Gyoku? —La chica asintió—, la próxima vez trae a tus amigas, estaré contento de serviles.

— ¡Sí!~

—Ahora si me disculpan, iré a despertar a ese montón de vagos.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Parecía que el mismísimo demonio subiese las escaleras. La casa parecía temblar, y un gran terremoto se acercaba a la gran ciudad de Tokio. Las habitaciones del segundo piso se encontraban cerradas, en una de las puertas el uniforme seguía colgado en la entrada e incluso la chaqueta negro junto al pantalón se encontraba puesta de lo más normal en su posición. Una vena hinchada en su frente, su pierna levantada junto al uniforme en la palma de su mano, pateo la primera puerta de un solo golpe. Entre las sabanas de la cama, se encontraba el mayor de los mellizos. Envuelto entre sus propias pesadillas rodeado de un montón de muñecos de peluche e incluso varios poster de él mismo modelando.

Ren Kouha tenía quince años de edad, su cabello era de un rojo mucho más claro que el de su hermana, llegando a un rosado oscuro, pero aquel resplandor en los ojos de ambos eran tan parecidos que la picardía envuelta le hacía resaltar con pasión. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas, y un hilo de baba se deslizaba de sus labios, su cabello se encontraba revuelto con varias trenzas que seguramente Kougyoku le hizo antes de dormir. Entendía el motivo por el cual la revista Chishan estaba interesada en la tienda, después de todo Kouha trabajaba para la competencia de aquella revista, modelando los trajes más llamativos de la juventud, después de todo era un modelo bastante buscado, si no recordaba mal, esta se llamaba: **Rukh**.

—Kouha, despierta de una buena vez —ordeno con una tranquilidad rara en Kouen, después de todo esa habitación le daba la sensación de que estaba en la de Gyoku, por esa razón no podría nacer lo rudo de él con su hermano menor. El mayor de los mellizos movió su cuerpo, y levanto su pijama para rascar su panza.

—No… —tartamudeaba entre sueños—, devuélveme mi chocolate… estúpido hermano mayor… —una vena se le hincho más, no estaba seguro si le estaba diciendo estúpido a él, a Koumei o incluso a Judar.

— ¡Kouha!

— ¡Cierra la boca, En-niisan! —grito dormido, lanzo la almohada en el rostro de su hermano mayor quien se quedó totalmente estático. La vena de la cara de Kouen comenzó a hincharse más que nada. Apretó con fuerza la almohada dirigiéndola exactamente hacia la cara de Kouha estrellándola con fuerza.

— ¡¿QUIÉN VA A CERRAR LA JODIDA BOCA MOCOSO MIMADO?! —tembló bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, la almohada interrumpió su respiración, provocando que pataleara con fuerza, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra que fueron evitadas por Kouen.

— ¡En-niisan me ahogo! —intento que le perdonará la vida, con esfuerzo el mayor término sentado en la cama, y su hermano respiraba agitado sujetando la almohada que momentos atrás intentaba quitarle la vida—. En-niisan… qué intentabas hacer… matarme.

—Ese era el plan, sin embargo, fue imposible de cumplir —ambos sonrieron.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si mi hermoso rostro es lo que trae dinero a esta casa!

—Sí, al igual que el trasero de Judar es el que no alimenta a todos —Kouha inflo sus mejillas, Kouen lanzo el uniforme a la cara de su hermano menor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Hannie, cámbiate —ordeno.

El menor amplio una gran sonrisa—. ¡Sí, Okaasan! —con más fuerza que la vez anterior, la almohada se estrelló contra su rostro provocando que perdiera el equilibro cayendo a la cama.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, la que estaba frente a la suya se abrió al tiempo que este iba saliendo, dejando salir a su hermano de veintitrés años de edad: Koumei Ren, un estudiante universitario dotado de grandes conocimientos científicos, con las capacidades para convertirse en alguien reconocido en poco tiempo. Vestía una camisa blanca desordenada al igual que su pantalón oscuro y el chaleco que le había preparado su hermano mayor. Iba peinado con una coleta alborotada, permitiendo que un fleco cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro —la parte izquierda para ser más precisos—, las pecas que recorrían sus mejillas cruzando por su nariz le hacían ver extremadamente encantador, sus afilados ojos rubí se encontraban entrecerrados, parecía que se iba a dormir ahí donde estaba.

—Koumei, buenos días.

—Mi hermano y mi madre, buenos días… —una vena se le hincho en la frente de Kouen al escuchar esa estúpida broma—, iré a desayunar —se despidió sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Suspiro.

Camino hasta el tercer piso, las habitaciones de las chicas se encontraba completamente cerrada, la que faltaba en ese piso era la de un adolescente que se creía más listo que él. Miro el letrero que no leyó cuando dejo el uniforme: _Debes de regar los árboles y los cultivos todas las mañanas_. Si, detrás de su casa tenían un invernadero con el cual ahorraban la mayor parte de los productos que la cafetería gastaba, tomándolo de su propio cultivo, sin embargo, ese mocoso de cabellos negros de nuevo estaba evitando el castigo colocando un estúpido recordatorio.

Toco dos veces la puerta, a la tercera una vena se le había hinchado en su frente.

—Hakuryuu abre de una vez la jodida puerta —ordeno. Espero tres minutos, lo suficiente para tomar la perilla e intentar girarla—. **¿Eh?** —nada, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Nada, un silencio se escuchó tras la puerta. Su mano se metió automáticamente en su bolsillo y debía recurrir a su última esperanza antes de volver a tirar abajo una de las puertas de la casa, la llave maestra, aquella que abría todas las cerraduras de la casa paso de mano en mano hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta entre su poder y abrirla.

La puerta chillo, el joven quien se encontraba jugando con sus dedos metidos en la boca, era inocente de cualquiera de los cargos, pero Kouen Ren no era para nada dulce. Sonrió tétrico, tomando uno de los bokken que utilizaba su hermano en las prácticas de kendo de la escuela. Lo levanto con fuerza moviéndolo con habilidad sobre la cabeza, las caderas y de paso fue con tanta fuerza que atravesó la almohada casi sacándole el alma a Hakuryuu quien trago seco, si no hubiese esquivado esos golpes estaba totalmente seguro de que estaría muerto.

—Kouen-niisan…

—Buenos días, Hakuryuu. Me alegra saber que te encanta quedarte en la habitación hasta que vengo yo a recordarte sobre el desayuno, ya estás listo, ¿cierto?

—De hecho… —balbuceo—, me faltaba un poco de perfumen, así que pensé en buscarlo bajo la cama… ¿Me quieres ayudar? —la sonrisa de Kouen no falto, el joven trago seco.

—Claro, estaré encantado.

Hakuryuu Ren era el hermano menor de Hakuei, con 15 años de edad. Estaba a la par con los gemelos, esos tres se llevaban lo suficientemente bien para aparentar ser hermanos del alma. En el accidente de años atrás dentro del a empresa, cuando exploto el sistema de gas, el fuego alcanzo la mitad del rostro del joven, si no fuese por su padre hubiese perdido la cara, incluyendo la mayor parte de su piel, incluyendo uno de sus ojos, el cual a pesar de estar cristalizado y brillar como el cielo no era estable para mantenerlo. Su cabello negro corto, con cristales azules se encontraba alborotado por estar durmiendo minutos atrás, su ojo azul oscuro camino por toda la habitación, rebusco por todas partes hasta toparse con un pequeño frasco rojizo.

—**Lucky!** —Grito feliz—, lo encontré. ¡Gracias Kouen-niisan, bajaré a desayunar de inmediato! —Casi saco a tropezones de su habitación, antes de que su vida corriera peligro, pero luego recordó algo así que la abrió con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Tú rostro en la mañana es de lo más hermoso, Okaasan!

La puerta se cerró con puerta por el pie del mayor quien se encontraba levantado.

Un suspiro mayor se escuchó de sus labios, no escucho absolutamente nada en el cuarto piso así que comenzó a subir este encendiendo la luz del pasillo del último piso. Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Dónde estaba el uniforme del último mocoso de preparatoria? Iba a dar la vuelta para bajar, pero seguía escuchando el extraño sonido de una respiración dentro de la habitación. Judar era lo suficiente inteligente para actuar de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con la punta de sus pies, observo a su hermano metido entre las sabanas de la cama, antes de que su madre saliera embarazada, unos meses antes había salido la noticia de la hermana mayor de Gyokuen había salido embarazada gracias a su padre, un año después del nacimiento de Judar Ren nacieron los mellizos —luego de que los pequeños nacieran, su madre desapareció misteriosamente—, e incluso desconocía el paradero de la madre de Judar.

El joven de dieciséis años de edad sin duda era toda una belleza, su cabello negro a simple vista se veía totalmente alborotado pero detrás de él crecía su cabello hasta llegar más debajo de sus glúteos como una fémina. Sus ojos alargados eran de un color carmín y el negro cabello le hacía relucir con espectacularidad. Movió su cuerpo evitando que la luz del pasillo le diera a la cara, pateo el aire cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

—Judar —le advirtió, el joven hizo caso omiso de la llamada. Kouen espero dos minutos, y levanto las sabanas de la cama ajena sujetando los tobillos de su hermano menor, Judar sintió que su alma se había salido de su cuerpo—. ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE MOCOSO DE MIERDA! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE TU COLEGIATURA SE PAGA SOLA?! ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO!

Objetos rompiéndose, e incluso el mismísimo suelo temblando. Judar trago seco cuando logro tocar el suelo con su cuerpo besándolo, se alejó de su hermano mayor quien botaba humo desde sus labios, se levantó casi al tiempo sintiendo con diversión.

— ¡Buenos días, Okaasan! ¡Estás hermosa como siempre!

Kouen chasqueo los dientes—. Judar, las salidas nocturnas se acabaron.

— ¡Momento, momento! ¡Mis salidas nocturnas no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡No soy el único que me levanto tarde!

—En este mes —Judar trago seco—, has llegado a las dos de la mañana en horario de clases, y no duermes más de las seis horas que necesitas dormir. Me han llamado de la enfermería de la escuela que pasas yendo a dormir y no asistes a clases.

—Tsk… ese jodido doctor cabrón.

—Ugo-sensei sabe lo que hace —se cruzó de brazos—, es eso o dejar que el Director Mogamett te castigue.

Judar sudó frío, ya había recibido un castigo del viejo cuando le habían descubierto teniendo sexo con más estudiantes en el salón de gimnasia, sobre todo porque no solo habían mujeres, si no también hombres.

—Ugo-sensei es realmente genial, su forma de tratar a los pacientes es excepcional. Me iré a cambiar querido hermano, espérame en la mesa —comenzó a tararear una canción para disimular la verdad. Kouen sonrió divertido.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

— ¡Buenos días, querida familia que cada vez crece más en amor familiar!~

Judar fue el último en tomar asiento. El uniforme de los chicos era del mismo color que el de Kougyoku. El pantalón azul oscuro resaltaba en sus piernas, aunque cada uno vestía de una forma diferente el uniforme. Kouha lo vestía completo a excepción de su gusto por lo rebelde, con la corbata puesta pero casi suelta. Hakuryuu no llevaba un chaleco azul, y Judar lo llevaba pero sin la corbata puesta. Kouen sabía que había que peinar al de cabellos negros, por lo cual comenzó a realizarle las trenzas sujetando su cabello hasta la punta.

La mayoría de los Ren tenían el cabello largo, había sido una costumbre familiar a través de los años, sobre todo los hijos de Koutoku. Así que la lucha con ellos en la escuela realmente era estable, pero era imposible cambiar la forma de pensar, sobre todo si su hermano mayor velaba por ellos, y este tenía el orgullo más grande que otra cosa. Judar al igual que Kouha amaban su cabello largo, estaban orgullosos de él.

—Bien, es hora de comer —hablo autoritario Kouen, los demás se posicionaron antes de comenzar a devorar la comida preparada por su adorado hermano mayor:

— ¡Itadakimasu! —gritaron al unísono.

Los palillos fueron separados antes de probar la deliciosa comida casera de su hermano mayor, sentían envidia de todos aquellos que probaban los platillos más sofisticados de la Cafetería: Alma Toran, su hermano era experto en pastelería, pero solo cuando estaba de humor cocinaba uno que otros dulces para sus hermanos, o cuando a alguna de las chicas se les antojaba. Deseaban volver a ser los hermanos pequeños y mimados que eran consentidos por su hermano mayor.

Judar y Hakuryuu los dos que se levantaron más tarde les tocaban lavar los platos. Koumei se estaba encargando de arreglar la mesa con la ayuda de Hakuei mientras los mellizos se terminaban de arreglar el cabello entre ambos antes de ir a la escuela. Kouen subió para terminar de arreglarse, luego de entregarle el almuerzo a cada uno. La cafetería abría a las 8:00 de la mañana, y ya estaban marcando la 7:35.

El timbre se escuchó, la menor corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Kassim! ¡Buenos días!~

—Hey, pero si es la Kou menor. ¿Dónde está tú hermano mayor? —el joven de bronceada piel amplio una sonrisa divertida al ver a la menor de los mellizos en la entrada, la joven se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Kassim Balbadd era un conocido de los hermanos Ren, y más que conocido trabajaba en la cafetería, viejo amigo de Ren Kouen. Cuando este se encontraba buscando trabajo para mantener a sus hermanos antes de que el negocio que manejaba su padre se fuera a la quiebra y tuvieran que cerrarlo hasta que las deudas se pagaran conoció a Kassim quien trabajaba como anfitrión de noches en el barrio rojo. Kassim era alto, lo suficientemente varonil y atrayente, llamaba innumerablemente la atención por su cabello trenzado y peinado en una coleta bastante largo. Vestía un pantalón morado junto a un buzo manga larga amarillo con franjas azules.

—Está cambiándose, ¿cómo está Mariam?

— ¿La enana? Bastante bien, te mando saludes… oh cierto —rebusco en su bolsillo hasta sacar un bombón de chocolate—. Ten, un obsequio de ella.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Oh!, es Kassie —saludo Judar con una sonrisa golpeando su palma con el mayor.

—Judar, chicos~ —los demás le saludaron también de la misma forma a excepción de Hakuei quienes compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad como buenos amigos que eran.

—Llegaste temprano, Kassim. ¿Qué esperas para ir a cambiarte?

Los dos compartieron un extraño saludo que era divertido de ver por los hermanos. Kouen arreglo su cabello en una alta coleta mientras dejaba que sus flecos cayeran a sus costados. El uniforme de la cafetería consistía en una camisa manga larga recogida hasta los codos, un chaleco de color negro sin mangas y una corbata negra bien ajustada. Unos largos pantalones negros al igual que unas zapatillas oscuras del mismo color que le dejaban relucir realmente elegante, sobre todo a aquellos hombres quienes atendían aquel lugar con extremada experiencia.

—Ustedes, van a llegar tarde a la escuela —los hermanos rieron. Los mellizos se despidieron con un beso cada uno en las mejillas de su hermano mayor. Gyoku le dio uno a Kassim, Kouha golpeo su puño con el mayor saliendo por la puerta. Judar golpeo la palma de la mano de los dos adultos con la suya siguiendo a los mellizos. Hakuryuu le imito, palmeo la espalda de Kassim varias veces como buenos amigos y se alejó de su hermano con prisa para alcanzar a los demás.

Hakuei tomo su bolso colocándolo en su hombro, se despidió de ambos con una reverencia, Koumei que caminaba detrás de ella adormilado golpeo su puño con su amigo sellando el saludo de hermanos con Kouen, en lo que palmeaba el hombro de Kassim.

—Nos hemos quedado solos —silbo.

—Camina a cambiarte, Kassim. Shuu todavía no ha llegado —Kouen paso de largo, seguido del castaño quien rió divertido ante la voz de su amigo.

La cafetería no tardó en abrirse, y los ancianos del vecindario tardaran en llegar. Luego de una hora Ri Seishuu su cabello negro entrenzado y piel pálida se apareció por la tienda. Kouen no intento quitarle la cabeza, por la expresión de sus ocelos rubí y porque Kassim le interrumpió mandándole a la cocina de inmediato. El café del día y el desayuno de las jóvenes doncellas que trabajaban o estudiaban en la tarde estaban esperando la especialidad de aquel lugar.

Pasado medio día, casi llegando a la hora del almuerzo una mujer había entrado a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

— ¡Buenos días, En-chan, Sim-chan, and Shuu-chan!~

—Yamu~ —saludo cantarín Kassim al verla entrar con una gran sonrisa. Kouen dejo el café en la mesa de aquellas jóvenes que le miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas girando a ver a la que había entrado con mueca de fastidio:

—Llegas tarde, Yamuraiha.

— ¡Yamu, Yamu!~ —llamaba Shuu desde la cocina sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro, siendo cayado por un vaso de plástico en su frente lanzado discretamente por Kouen.

— ¿Quién fue el que dijo que me hiciera cargo del bar en la noche? Qué yo sepa mi entrada es a las seis, que venga a echar una mano es otro asunto.

Yamuraiha había sido compañera de secundaria de Kouen y Seishuu e incluso conocía a Kassim en la preparatoria —ella los presento —, la mujer tenía el cabello largo de color azul resplandeciente, al igual que sus grandes ojos azul metalizado. Vestía un hermoso vestido largo de color gris con franjas marrones, al igual que su chaleco manga larga y sus botas marrones que lucían con su ropa. Ella se encargaba de administrar varios negocios e incluso ventas de locales que eran distribuidos consiguiendo dinero con la compra de estos por anterioridad —la herencia que le dejo sus padres —, incluso con ventas de su propia colección hecha a mano. Tenía varios trabajos distribuidos por lo cual ayudar a sus amigos era bastante divertido.

—Me iré a cambiar~ —aviso pasando de largo.

Golpeo con su palma abierta la mano de Kouen, beso la frente de Kassim quien llevaba un café cargado a uno de los clientes y la mejilla de Seishuu quien se dedicó a trabajar fuerte. Pronto iban a regresar los hermanos Ren, después de todo esa tarde la cafetería tendría una especie de fiesta comercial para distribuir nuevos producto, eso incluía un mercado donde todo era barato y los miembros del vecindario abrían cosas para vender alrededor de la calle donde ellos trabajaban.

Ya era una costumbre.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

— ¡**Garage Sale: Alma Toran** da comienzo! —Aviso con entusiasmo por un micrófono Kassim quien estaba encima del gran muro gris con una sonrisa en sus labios, la mayoría de los ancianos tenían largos manteles con diferentes objetos, la cafetería estaba abierta distribuyendo pruebas de nuevos postres, bebidas a los clientes que pasaban y los frecuentes se encontraban jugando a los alrededores con malteadas compradas y diversos dulces que también eran vendidos. Era una fiesta que hacían todos los años, sobre todos los hermanos y Yamu se dedicaban a vender objetos hechos a mano.

Kouen repartía bebidas compradas por los clientes de la cafetería, ese único día colocaban sillas fuera de la cafetería para recibir a más personas, aquellos que se enamoraban de las pruebas y se dignaban a comprar dentro del lugar eran recibidos por una sonrisa del gerente. Kouha era el centro de atención entre un grupo de chicas, mientras las engañaba para que compraran fotos de él, y no solo suyas, habían de todos sus hermanos. Las de Judar, Hakuryuu e incluso Kouen se vendían como pan caliente. Un grupo de universitarias que compraban por montones las de Koumei —una vez fue arreglado a la universidad y se trajo encima a más de veinte mujeres—. Kougyoku se encontraba junto a Mariam —la hermana menor de Kassim—, vendiendo peluches que ellas mismas habían fabricado con la ayuda de Yamu. Hakuryuu, Judar al igual que Koumei estaban trabajando para repartir la prueba entre todos los clientes o simplemente peatones que pasaban por los alrededores.

El teléfono del mayor de los hermanos sonó:

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

—/ ¿Sinbad?/ —su voz fue de sorpresa. Detrás del teléfono se encontraba aquel hombre que le había ayudado luego de la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de la esposa de su padre.

Sinbad era un abogado lo suficientemente famoso y millonario, quien había conocido al padre y tío de ellos en el pasado; se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Cuando este desapareció, Sinbad hasta que Kouen tuviera la mayoría de edad se había convertido en su tutor. Kouen y él eran buenos amigos, a veces compañeros de copas aunque había ocasiones en la que no se soportaban y necesitaban desquitarse con él otro.

—/Kouen, lamento no poder ir a su Garage Sale: Alma Toran, quería comprar algunos juguetes famosos de Gyo-chan hechos a mano/ —la risa del otro lado no se hizo esperar—. /Pero considere que esto es mucho más importante. Kouen, ven de inmediato a mi oficina/

—/ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sinbad?/ —Kassim estaba hasta el cuello de clientes, los chicos entraban y salían para tomar más postres de prueba repartiéndolos entre los peatones, mientras Kouen con el teléfono en su cuello repartía unos té que le habían pedido—. /Estoy hasta el cuello con los clientes. No puedo dejar este lugar ahora/

—/Kouen, di con el paradero de Ren Gyokuen/ —el silencio no se hizo esperar. Kassim giro a ver a su amigo para reclamarle porque se estaba demorando demasiado quedando en silencio al ver su rostro frío como el hielo, como se alguien hubiese deseado la muerte de toda su familia, conocía ese rostro, lo había vivido en una ocasión y fue cuando a Judar…

—/ ¿Qué?/

—/Así es, aunque detalles completos no te los puedo decir por teléfono/ —Kouen dudo, pero al fin acepto colgando el teléfono.

— ¡Koumei! —Su hermano entro, seguido de una bandeja vacía—. Te dejaré a cargo del negocio —Kassim que había llegado junto con Koumei levantaron una ceja—. Sinbad me acaba de llamar, tiene algo que decirme.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Es sobre… —dudo—, Ren Gyokuen.

Ahí fue cuando Kassim cayó en cuenta. El motivo de su mirada y preocupación, sus manos temblaron, pero con toda la fuerza reunida golpeo la espalda ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

—Mi hermano —Koumei dirigió una mano hasta la mejilla del mayor jalándola con fuerza—, contrólate.

—Sí.

Kouen se quitó la corbata y el chaleco luego de atravesar la puerta que conectaba con su casa, cambiándose los zapatos para tomar unos deportivos de su habitación y salir con la camisa y el pantalón del trabajo. Sus hermanos fueron llamados por Koumei para cambiar sus labores y que colaboraran más con la cafetería, lo que ocasiono que los negocios clandestinos de los mellizos cerraran. Y que Yamu quien estaba ayudando en la cocina se encargara también de las tiendas, lo que genero más presión en Shuu.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

El bufé de abogados Sindra se encontraba cerrado. Eran pocos los días que el dueño decidía tomarse un descanso, pero en esos momentos el constante sonido de sus dedos golpeando la mesa de madera le daba a entender más que nada que estaba preocupado. Su cabello largo de un elegante color violeta se encontraba trenzado hasta abajo, vestía un elegante traje y sus afilados ocelos eran de un extraño color dorado que resplandecía como los rayos del sol. Detrás de él se encontraba Masrur al igual que Sharrkan con las manos detrás de sus cuerpos.

—Sinbad, Kouen está aquí —la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un joven alto bien parecido de cabellos verdosos. Detrás de él, el mayor de los hermanos Ren hizo su aparición con cara de pocos amigos y un tanto sudado, seguramente había corrido de su casa al metro y del metro a la oficina.

Sonrió con diversión—. Kouen, siéntate. Estás en tu oficina.

—Habla, Sinbad —ordeno. Rasco el puente de su nariz, realmente no podía perder el control por lo que le iban a contar, era el mayor, debía tomar la responsabilidad de la mujer, ella quien comenzó a actuar así luego del accidente.

—Masrur al igual que Sharrkan fueron a Londres. Uno de mis hombres le vio un par de veces en la capital del Reino Unido así que ordene que fuesen a investigar. Se toparon con ella, trabajando en un orfanato —el mayor abrió sus ojos, entrecerró un poco la mirada sin creer todavía aquello—. Al principio todo estaba bien, de hecho, la investigación del orfanato lo deje a cargo de un colega que se presentó como trabajador para aquel lugar. A la semana había dos niños desaparecidos. Como era un orfanato niños huyen de esos lugares constantemente, no pareció nada extraño, hasta que al mes la mitad de ellos desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Sinbad?

—Incluso en esta época, hay venta de esclavos; y eso incluye entregar como objetos sexuales a jóvenes menores de diez años. La mayoría de niños de aquel orfanato comenzaron a ser objetos sexuales de los propios trabajadores de aquel lugar. Se convirtió en un infierno, fue cuando ordene que detuvieran semejante atrocidad.

—Actué sin pensar —confeso el más alto cerrando sus ojos—. Si no fuesen por mis actos Gyokuen no se hubiese escapado.

—No es así, Masrur me encargo atraparla y ella escapo de mis manos… tres de mis hombres fallecieron por mi mediocridad.

—Ella… ¿hizo todo eso?

—Sí, vendió a los niños, incendio el orfanato y termino de matar al resto; incluyendo los trabajadores. He estado pensando que puede estar aliada con la mafia europea más fuerte de todas: **Al-Thamen**.

— ¿Al-Thamen?

—Sí, es una organización oscura que nació hace años atrás. Se encarga de tráfico de armas/órganos e incluso humanos. Su distribución de drogas en las zonas menos habitadas tomando como trabajadores a todos aquellos que carecen de economía para mantenerse, en otras palabras utiliza a humanos como herramientas. He tenido unos que otros problemas con ellos, pero ahora mismo no vengo a comentar esto —Kouen levanto una ceja—. Kouen, dos niños sobrevivieron. Uno de diez años y otro de quince.

— ¿Del orfanato?

—Sí, Masrur alcanzo a salvarlos —cerro sus ojos—, sabes que no me gusta colocar inocentes para atrapar a un criminal, pero necesito hacer todo lo necesario para detenerla —Kouen levanto una ceja—. Kouen, esos chicos ahora tienen el apellido Ren, me tome la libertad como tutor de tus hermanos e incluso tuyo de adoptarlos con el apellido Ren.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeo un par de veces.

La sonrisa de Sinbad lo había helado.

—Saluda a tus nuevos hermanos, Kouen.

— ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Fui totalmente empujada por mi mente a escribir esto, no me resistí. Aunque pensé en llenar este fandom con one-shot no me pude resistir a hacer una historia larga con un poco de todo. Aunque soy más de creadora de historias oscuras como estas con un poco de toque de todo, así que recomiendo que si van a leer sea bajo su propia jurisdicción.

Tal vez actualice cada semana, los fines de semana (sábado/domingo), así que si les interesa espero que estén pendientes y dejen al menos un "¡Hey!, yo lo leo, actualiza vaga" u algo por el estilo. Veo que el fandom de MAGI con el yaoi está un poco oscuro :c venga, escriban, y escriba yo realmente amo ese anime :'D

Con respecto a las parejas amo mucho las que coloque, aunque hay muchas que me gustan más que otras, haré roces de parejas que amo: SinAl, SinJu. Sinbad pega con todos, incluso con Masrur aunque Masrur es mío puedo compartirlo con Sharrkan.

Cómo verán debieron asombrarse sobre las amistades y algunos comportamientos de los personajes, pero es un mundo AU me pareció gracioso colocar personajes que en el pasado eran (indirectamente) enemigos, y ahora son tan apegados que me parece gracioso.

También es AU pero está ligada un poco con la historia original, en otras palabras es como "otro mundo" de los que explico Aladdin, una reencarnación sin aviso.

Es más realista, así que verán problemas que ocurren seguido en el mundo y bueno… ¿Qué tengo que decir sobre Al-Thamen? Ellos siempre arruinan lo mejor de un mundo tranquilo, por eso son hermosos.

(No, no me gusta Gyokuen, me gusta Alba (?) Pero estoy segura de que la odiaran xD en este fic será la villana principal.

Por otra parte…

¡VIVA EL ENALI!

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

¿Review's? Si veo muchos actualizo antes, ya tengo el 2 cap casi listo c:

**PD:** Si tienen curiosidad al árbol genealógico de los Ren, edite una imagen para que puedan entender un poco más.

Entran a la página IMGUR y luego del .com colocan junto: **/9pFKKsg**

_(Y pensar que la zorra era Gyokuen)_

KISS AND HUG.

An.


	2. 2 Noche

**2**** NOCHE. **

**D**isclaimer: MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Te quiero solo para mí.

**P**arejas: EnAli (Kouen Ren x Alibaba Saluja); JuAla (Judar x Aladdin); SinJa (Sinbad x Ja'far); MaSha (Masrur x Sharrkan).

**P**arejas secundarias: HaMor (Hakuryuu Ren x Morgiana); HaSei (Hakuei Ren x Seishun Ri)

Al ser una historia con temática homosexual _(Boy's Love)_; las parejas secundarías que serán incluidas a lo largo de la historia serán heterosexuales/homosexuales _(tendencia al lesbianismo)_. También voy a estar abierta a sugerencias de mis lectores sobre parejas que tengan la intensión de que se muestre un poco de fan service.

Por ahora estas son las parejas que estarán apareciendo en la historia, pensaba hacer un OC (personaje original), para que varios personajes tuviesen pareja a medida de que esta historia vaya avanzando.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_)_

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

—/Hablan por teléfono/

—**Otro idioma** (Traductor)

**«Recuerdos de dialogo**»

**FLASH BACK** _–indica algún recuerdo en medio de la narración-_ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _–finaliza aquel recuerdo-. _

**POV (Nombre del personaje)** _–desde el punto de vista de este personaje-. _

**R**anting: MA (+18)

_"Esta lectura está prohibida para cardiacos, lectores con problemas de hipersensibilidad y homofóbicos. No me hago responsable si algún menor de edad es corrompido por mi persona (Ya me he acostumbrado a corromper menores que yo)." _

**G**énero: Yaoi —prevalece este género—, Yuri, Hetero. Habrá Shota, Shonen Ai; entre otros géneros variados.

**S**ummary: Llego una tarde, y puso su mundo de cabeza. Un papel de adopción, dos hermanos nuevos para la gran familia Ren; que ya de por si eran bastante numerosa. Un extraño secreto se esconde entre las paredes de la reconocida familia Ren, ¿Será que al enterarse sean perdonados? [YAOI/MÚLTIPLES PAREJAS]

**A**dvertencias: Este es una historia AU (Universo Alternativo), las personalidades pueden variar, sin embargo, no irrumpirán originalmente su personalidad; solo algunos pequeños cambios que pueden u no parecer muy OOC (Fuera del Personaje). Habrá personajes que en la misma trama están ligados de una u otra manera, enredos de sangre, problemas altos con organizaciones oscuras; tratará de mantener un gran apego a la vida real, sin embargo:

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. **

La historia puede tener desde lectura homosexual (máximo) hasta temas de heterosexualidad; si alguno de estos temas te incomoda te pido de la forma más amable que no prosigas leyendo.

La historia principal se centra en los romances de las parejas principales, sin embargo, no van a tener diferencia de las secundarias.

** Review's:  
><strong>

**9-Bunny; **EnAli es hermoso. Aunque al principio era tan crack, ahora no es tan crack; porque lo crack es crack (?) –okno–, pero mi amor por esta pareja es tan grande que sobrepasa el amor de otras cosas. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, y el hermoso de Ja'far ha aparecido para convertirse en un amor mucho más grande –también ama a Ja'far hasta la muerte–, sobre todo porque es como una mama –rueda–. Le llegará, cuando tenga 19 será todo un hombre :'D Arba es sexy a mí me gusta; aunque también amo a Sheba pero me es imposible odiarla, no sé porque.

**Lovilove; **Me alegra que te gustará el fic. Espero que también te guste este capítulo, querida.

**Hikari; **Este nombre me persigue en todas partes –momento random–. ¡VIVA OTRA FAN DEL ENALI! Es tan difícil encontrarlas :c yo arrastraré a mis amigas a este fandom y también a amar a la pareja porque hay muy pocos fic :c y tan hermosa que es. Uhmmm, temas oscuros; si, definitivamente esos temas son los más interesantes. Me alegro que te gustará la historia, espero que sigas con leyendo esta locura de momento c:

**●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/****

**ELLOS SON ALIBABA & ALADDIN.**

_"La familia incluso puede crecer, dentro de un ambiente humilde"_

La corporación Sindra fue fundada hace años atrás, cuando el joven de cabellos violetas tan solo portaba 20 años de edad, al principio fue un pequeño negocio quien comenzó a recoger abogados, e incluso hombre de servicio que fueron desechados de sus vidas. Muchos de los que se convirtieron en sus hombres de confianza, fueron aquellos que se opusieron a sus padres tomando la libertad de sus asuntos; otros habían sido atrapados por las manos de la oscuridad y el placer siendo liberados por una radiante sonrisa de su jefe. Sindra se convirtió en uno de los pilare jurídicos del país, y a pesar de su vestimenta actual, con el cabello largo que mostraba una rebeldía sin fin era uno de los abogados más reconocidos del país (del mundo), e incluso era un don juan de los cuales recibía presentaciones matrimoniales todos los días.

Los Ren y él se conocieron años atrás, antes de que comenzará su sueño en la preparatoria se topó frente a frente con Ren Kouen y su padre. Un empresario político que compartió con el inteligente joven de cabellos morados unas que otras palabras. El tío de Kouen también disfrutaba escuchando los sueños de aquel chico, y lo duro que trabajaba para conseguirlo. A sus 19 años fundo el bufé de abogados; viajo fuera del país para conseguir la graduación más rápido que otro estudiante, al seguir el padre de Kouen con vida al momento de que Sinbad regresará.

Sinbad comenzó la verdadera investigación de lo que sucedió en las oficinas de los Ren, sin quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin embargo, cuando el logro poner un pie dentro de esta parecía estar todo limpio; y la única persona que conocía y podría hablar de eso era Ren Gyokuen. Pero luego vino el accidente de auto, la hospitalización de Kouen y Gyokuen y la desaparición de la última, y de por sí, era totalmente difícil atrapar a esa mujer de cabellos oscuros.

Sinbad le dedico una sonrisa a Kouen, su expresión sin duda era de película, por lo cual saco una fotografía volviendo a guardar su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, sin duda el rostro polémico de los hermanos Ren era digno de ver —Orgullosos, elegantes, arrogantes e incluso superficiales—, verlos con diferentes emociones era un espectáculo.

La puerta tras de ellos se abrió, Ja'far se encontraba en la entrada con sus dos manos hacia atrás, su cabello blanco caía por su rostro un poco encima de su cuello y entre sus orejas se deslizaban flecos cortos. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, dejando que sus ocelos platinados resplandecieran con orgullo, las pecas que cubría encima de su nariz y sus mejillas le hacían ver extremadamente adorable, sobre todo la sonrisa divertida que mostraba en su rostro. Kouen dirigió una mirada detrás del joven de cabellos blancos, notando en sus dos manos, una mano pequeña y la otra un poco más grande parecida a la de sus hermanos.

Miro de reojo a Sinbad con aquella trenza que caía por su espalda, estaba seguro de que había estado jugando con los niños antes de que él llegara.

—Sinbad…

—Kouen, ellos son los chicos de los cuales te harás cargo a partir de hoy —cerro sus ojos ampliando una pequeña sonrisa—. Aladdin y Alibaba Ren —llamo el nombre de ambos, quienes asomaron su cabeza detrás del cuerpo del albino—. Chicos, saluden a su hermano mayor, Ren Kouen.

El primero en salir fue un pequeño chico de cabellos azules que choco su mirada fijamente a la del mayor de los Ren, su cabello largo entrenzado hasta el final le hacía ver extremadamente adorable, sus dos grandes ojos azules resplandecían con una gran fuerza y miraba al hombre de cabellos carmín con un deje de temor. Hizo una pequeña reverencia juntando sus manos hacia adelante, en su cuello portaba una joya color rubí, vestía un short marrón corto encima de sus rodillas y un buzo de color azul manga larga con dos pequeños cordones que sobresalían de su cuello. Sus zapatos eran de un sencillo color azul con largas medias color blanco.

Kouen lo observo de arriba abajo, no tenía más de diez años.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aladdin… Ren —completo el apellido final mordiendo la punta de sus labios—. Un placer conocerlo… On… Ojisan.

Sinbad intento aguantar la risa, pero se estrelló contra la mesa de la oficina comenzando a reír ante la vena que se marcaba con fuerza en la frente del joven de cabellos rojos.

—Oe mocoso —le llamo Kouen, Aladdin salto por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo le llamas a él?

— ¿Sinbad-Ojiisan? —ahora era Kouen quien se estaba riendo, sujetando su estómago con fuerza, mirando de reojo con burla al anciano que se encontraba sentado detrás de él.

—Pff, ¿Dónde quedo la risa ahora? Abuelo.

—Cierra la boca, Tío.

Los dos se mandaban rayos por los ojos, con una mirada retadora casi fulminándose con la mirada, ante la inocencia de Aladdin de no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Él es Alibaba —intervino Ja'far haciéndose a un lado para que el chico diera dos pasos hacia adelante.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ren Kouen al verlo. Aquellos profundos ocelos dorados que le observaban con paciencia, parecía como si estuviera estudiándole desde el primer momento. El joven tenía cabellos de color oro, rubio con una elegancia diferente, un extraño fleco subía por su cabeza mostrando una pequeña forma triangulada, caía hasta su cuello desordenado, portaba varios pendientes en sus orejas y era extremadamente atractivo. Vestía un pantalón un poco más largo de color marrón que lo enrollaba un poco hasta arriba de sus rodillas, un suéter manga corta de color blanco, con un chaleco morado. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color marrón con negro y un cinturón café oscuro. Se pudo notar el conjunto de quemaduras que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

Alibaba al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kouen intento cubrir su brazo donde se encontraban las quemaduras girando el rostro hacia un costado, con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Alibaba —se presentó, seco.

Volvió a observar hacia Kouen, que le miraba atentamente, el pequeño trago seco y se movió incomodo en aquel lugar. El mayor de los Ren dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, y camino hasta los pequeños quienes retrocedieron un paso antes de que él se agachara hasta su altura, juntando sus manos, una tenía el puño cerrado y la otra mano arropaba la del puño en una muestra de respeto.

Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron con fuerza, era tan genial; como cuando un héroe hacía una pose maravillosa.

—Esto seguramente es tan pronto para mí como para ustedes —confeso—, sin embargo, les daré lo que se merecen por ahora ser mis hermanos —se levantó, sujeto la mano de los dos niños levantándola con ánimo—. ¡Bienvenidos a la familia, Ren!

Aladdin salto con fuerza abrazándole por las piernas, Alibaba se quedó de pie con sus manos entre las de Kouen, cuando fueron a separarlas algo recorrió su espalda electrocutándoles, como si se conocieran con anterioridad o simplemente… se necesitaban conocer.

Se soltaron, Alibaba abruptamente de las manos del mayor, y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina ante la atenta mirada de los adultos. El menor se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hermano y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio temblando.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Kouen se quedó en la oficina para arreglar asuntos con Sinbad, fuera de la oficina; Masrur jugaba con Aladdin mientras Alibaba se encontraba sentado a un lado de Ja'far quien parecía divertirse hablando con el rubio quien le escuchaba en silencio. Dentro de la oficina, el mayor de los hermanos tenía una mirada perdida hacia la ventana tras del jefe de aquel bufe de abogados.

—Yo pagaré por sus colegiaturas, incluyendo los uniformes y en qué escuela estudiaran. No puedo hacer que vivan conmigo porque sabes perfectamente lo que sucede y es más probable que Gyokuen se acerque a ellos por medio de ustedes —cerro sus ojos—, sabes los años que he intentado atraparlos.

—Sinbad… esos niños —giro su rostro hacia atrás—, también…

—Sí, y no. Aladdin no, pero al parecer Alibaba había estado remplazando a Aladdin tomando todos sus castigos, según Ja'far con quien se abrió un poco. Estuvo relacionándose con la mitad de los trabajadores para que no le pusieran un solo dedo encima de Aladdin y algunos niños más pequeños del orfanato, sin embargo, la mayoría… murió en el incendio otros desaparecían constantemente.

—Murieron… en el incendio provocado por esa mujer…

—Sé que quieres que la detengan. Tanto tú como nosotros estamos buscando la pista al paradero de ella, pero ha sabido moverse. Tengo a hombres en toda Europa, por si se ha marchado de Inglaterra.

—Sinbad, deja que me encargue completamente de ellos.

— ¿Eh?

—Si mis hermanos lo entienden por cómo me estás contando, tengo que poder colocar en orden todo lo que esa mujer causo.

—No tienes que colocar los pecados de tus padres sobre tus hombros, Kouen.

—Yo maté a mi padre… por mi culpa ese accidente ocurrió, así que déjame velar por ellos y por mis hermanos.

—Kouen, hemos hablado de estos en innumerables ocasiones.

—Lo sé.

—No ha sido tu culpa.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Kouen!

— ¡QUE LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA!

Golpeo con sus palmas el escritorio de aquel hombre de cabellos morados, este cerró sus ojos dejando que el suspiro escapara de sus labios.

—Sharrkan les dará un aventón hasta casa. Ja'far te explicará un poco como debes tratar con ellos. Nade mencionar a Gyokuen delante de ellos. Puede ser que no conozcan lo que realmente estuvo pasando detrás de orfanato pero no son idiotas, Alibaba tiene un conocimiento superior a los estudiantes de ahora, al parecer una mujer estuvo enseñándoles en aquel orfanato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy seguro, pero escuche que recibieron clases de una joven que trabaja en la MI6.

—**Secret Itelligence Service**…

—Sí, y no solo eso. Escuche de Aladdin que Alibaba estuvo involucrado en muchos cursos virtuales de la universidad de Oxford con profesores y estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones que salieron de ese lugar.

—Esa mujer no es Gyokuen… ¿Cierto?

—No, pero si ella se entera de que Alibaba está en Japón estoy seguro de que se acercará a él, seguramente ese chico conoce más secretos de lo que ese orfanato oculto, pero no hablará así porque sí.

—Sinbad, nos estás utilizando para atrapar a Gyokuen y que Alibaba hable.

—Lamento meterte de nuevo en mis planes, no me parece bien utilizar a niños tan pequeños… pero…

—Todo sea por encontrarla, ha llegado muy lejos.

—Sí, por todo lo que ha hecho.

Kouen se despidió de Sinbad saliendo por la puerta de entrada a la oficina. Aladdin le dedico una gran sonrisa y corrió hasta el para tomarle de la mano empujándolo hasta el más alto de todos quien sacudió sus palmas por estar jugando tanto tiempo en el suelo. Sharrkan salió un minuto después de la oficina caminando a un costado de Kouen seguido de Ja'far y Alibaba.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Kouen-Ojisan? —pregunto Aladdin, con sus ojos resplandeciendo.

—A casa.

— ¿A casa?

—Sí, seguro que será divertido.

— ¿Divertido, dices? ¡Genial!

Alibaba arrastro sus piernas por el suelo, eso llamo la atención de Ja'far que le observo de reojo, su rostro de preocupación y desconfianza podría leerse con claridad en su frente, el mayor de los Ren también estaba preocupado pero ambos por asuntos completamente diferentes: **¿Qué es lo que planean estas personas? / ¿Qué es lo que está tramando Gyokuen? **

**¡¿QUÉ?! **

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

**Garage Sale: Alma Toran** había finalizado. Los hermanos Ren, junto a los hermanos Balbadd e incluso Yamuraiha se encontraban sentados dentro de la gran casa. Los chicos estaban reunidos mostrando sus ganancias, comiendo entre ellos los pasteles que habían sobrado, y bromeando. Hakuei había llegado a tiempo a darles una mano en la cocina, trayendo consigo a los padres de sus alumnos quienes se dedicaron a comprar con entusiasmo para sus hijos. No había sido nada mala aquella venta, sobre todo para los demás que habían ganado lo suficiente para subsistir un mes sin la mesada de su hermano y la del trabajo, pero aun así eso no significaba que debían dejar de recibirla, solo era dinero extra.

Los gastos de los servicios se los dividían a aquellos quienes trabajaban. Kouen se encargaba de los servicios de la luz, el agua y los impuestos. Hakuei pagaba siempre el gas, los servicios de cable (incluyendo el internet), y los jóvenes quienes trabajaban por un acuerdo con el mayor decidieron dejar a cargo la mitad del dinero de los mercados que hacían cada quince días. Con el viaje de las ventas, Judar podría irse de viaje con sus amantes, Kouha de paseo con sus compañeras de clase para divertirse, Kougyoku había prometido juntar más dinero e irse de comprar con Mariam para obtener vestidos más bonitos, los demás simplemente pensaban en los servicios que le permitían que la cafetería y la casa subsistieran.

Hakuryuu a diferencia de sus hermanos no vendió absolutamente nada, se dedicó a ayudar a los ancianos a vender y a promocionar los pasteles. Al menos así su hermano le dejaría cuidar sus adoradas plantas en el invernadero sin tener que regañarlo por distraerse todo el día con ellas.

—Kouen se demora —se quejó Kassim por lo bajo, acostado en el suelo de la sala con las manos detrás de su nuca.

—Esta con Sinbad-Ojisan, de seguro se han ido a tomar u algo.

—Los dos son tan idiotas que serían capaz de irse a tomar administrando un bar donde las bebidas pueden ser baratas —se burló Yamu llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Qué?

—Qué es cierto, pero sabes cómo son ellos.

— ¿Eso es un auto? —Judar se levantó al ver las luces de un auto frente a la casa—. ¡Es Sinbad! —Las manos de Hakuryuu detuvo a su hermanastro antes de que se aventara a la puerta y a los brazos de su tío—. ¡Ryuu! ¡Suéltame!

—No, la última vez borracho gritaste a los cuatro vientos que te gustaba Sinbad, así que ni creas que te dejaré acercarte a él —Judar inflo sus mejillas—. Sabes bien que él está saliendo con Ja'far.

—Pero… —el mohín se marcó más, conocía a su hermano y lo pica flor que podía ser—. Kassim, tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

— ¿Con quién? ¿El viejo Sinbad? Para nada, yo soy más moderno.

—Oniisan tiene novia.

— ¡Mariam! —los hermanos silbaron con sorpresa comenzando a reír, Kassim cubrió los labios de su hermanita quien pataleaba para soltarse y seguir hablando con Kougyoku.

Fuera de la casa, los dos jóvenes se habían bajado de este sosteniendo dos maletas. Más bien Alibaba cargaba una sobre su hombro, sosteniendo la de Aladdin, el pequeño estaba bastante ansioso tomando entre sus dedos la mano de Alibaba.

—Eso es todo lo que Sinbad les compro, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en marcarnos y hablaremos sobre la admisión de ellos dos a la escuela. Aunque Aladdin no haya asistido a una escuela primaria o jardín de niños necesita un examen de admisión. Alibaba tiene un certificado de que estudio por internet en el extranjero, así que tiene que hacer dos exámenes para que sea admitido en la preparatoria.

—De eso me encargo yo.

—Lo dejo en tus manos —Ja'far se despidió de los chicos. El auto se marchó por la carretera y el joven de cabellos rojos giro su cuerpo colocando sus dos grandes manos en la cabeza de los dos jóvenes.

—Esta es la casa Ren.

—Es bastante grande… —susurro Alibaba, desde que se había presentado poco había escuchado aquella voz suave y llamativa.

—La casa del tío Sinbad también es así de grande.

— ¿Lo es? —Aladdin asintió

—Aunque también es aterradora —Kouen comenzó a caminar delante de ellos, estos le seguían los pasos suavemente, aferrándose un poco más al cuerpo del mayor a medida de que iban ingresando en el jardín.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, en la entrada se quitó los zapatos, los chicos le imitaron pero se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de zapatos que se encontraban ubicados en los alrededores. Aladdin piso el suelo descalzo, mientras que Alibaba se colocaba unas pantuflas que fueron ofrecidas por el mayor. Los tres caminaron hasta la sala.

—He regresado.

— ¡Bienvenido Kouen/Niisan/Oniisama/En-niisan!~ —la voz de todos se cortó al ver a dos chicos detrás de Kouen escondiéndose en el gran cuerpo del mayor.

— ¿Kouen?

—Lo haré corto. Ellos serán los nuevos miembros de la familia: Aladdin Ren y Alibaba Ren. Ellos son sus hermanastros —los señalo, comenzando por los gemelos—. Kougyoku, Kouha —dirigió su mirada a un adormilado Koumei quien despertó al sentir la presión del ambiente—. Koumei —fue al final al ver a dos chicos agarrándose los mechos del cabello quedándose en el aire—. Judar es el de cabello largo, Hakuryuu el de la cicatriz. La dama es Hakuei —guardo silencio—, nuestros amigos son Yamuraiha, la del cabello azul. Kassim y su hermana pequeña, Mariam… ¿Dónde está Shuu?

—En el bar.

—Un momento Kouen —Judar levanto una mano como si estuviera en la escuela—. ¿Nuevos miembros de la familia?

—Sí, fueron adoptados por nosotros.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo dije: "Lo haré corto". ¿Es que no escucharon?

El problema no caía en haberlo o no escuchado. Era totalmente una locura lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, sobre todo en esos dos pequeños quienes dieron dos pasos hacia atrás al ser analizados por todos los Ren. Kassim se levantó caminando hasta donde se encontraban, se agacho a la altura de ambos ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¿Es así? Tú debes ser Alibaba, es un placer conocerte.

—Sí, el placer es mío.

—Aladdin, ¿No? Es un placer.

— ¡El placer es mío!~

Los dos realmente lucían diferentes, pero desde que entraron no se habían soltado de las manos a pesar de la alegría que mostraba el joven de cabellos azules. Los hermanos Ren decidieron guardar silencio, Kouen daría una explicación más tarde.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Kouen los había llevado hasta sus habitaciones. Alibaba termino en la habitación alado del mayor, mientras que Aladdin termino en el tercer piso en la habitación del frente de Hakuryuu, aunque permitió que ambos durmieran juntos esa noche. En la sala de abajo el mayor le explico lo que había hablado con Sinbad, más bien explico un poco lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual ellos habían quedado con los hermanos Ren:

**«Gyokuen ha hecho cosas malas en el orfanato de donde ellos vienen, fueron los sobrevivientes de un incendio que fue ocasionado por ella. Sinbad los adopto al nombre de los Ren, no pude decir que no. No luego de escuchar aquella historia»**

Aquellas palabras resonaban en el oído de los hermanos, estos miraban hacia el suelo apretando sus labios con frustración. ¿Qué era lo que su madre había hecho? Hacer sufrir a niños era otro nivel.

Los mellizos subieron a dormir al igual que Hakuryuu, Kassim permitió que Mariam se quedara con Kougyoku en lo que él ayudaba a Yamu con el bar, mientras que Kouen se había quedado con Hakuei, Koumei al igual que Judar en la sala. Este les conto todo lo que había hablado con Sinbad —Judar, quien siempre había estado al tanto de los movimientos de la mujer araña _(como él le decía)_, escuchaba atentamente—. El silencio reinaba en la sala de aquella gran casa.

— ¡ESA JODIDA BRUJA! —bramó. Judar se lanzó al gran mueble con los brazos abiertos.

—He escuchado del Al-Thamen, mi hermano, sin embargo, nunca pensé que ella estuviera involucrada.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Madre? —Hakuei cubrió sus manos, sollozando. La mano de Kouen le dio ánimos para que levantara el rostro.

—No pretendía esconder nada, pero estoy seguro de que esos tres podrán llevarse muy bien con ellos desconociendo de la historia completa detrás de esos niños. Y si lo saben, puede que la situación cambie un poco en nuestra contra, el trato forzado no es lo suyo, es mejor que cuando estén más apegados a ellos lo sepan.

—No es justo que Sinbad los utilice de esta manera, pero si es una forma de atrapar a la bruja le entro al juego.

—Judar, estás fuera de esto —contestaron los mayores.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Uno, eres menor de edad. Dos, eres menor de edad y tres ¡Eres menor de edad!

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Kouen! —Levanto sus manos—. ¡También quiero participar en la captura del Al-Thamen! —inflo sus mejillas como un mocoso.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso —el de cabellos negros se lanzó al sofá ocultando su rostro entre los cojines, mientras sollozaba algo como: _"Ya no me aceptan en sus planes"_, entre otras tonterías.

—Kouen, ¿estás seguro de lo que has hecho?

—Sí, no creo arrepentirme.

—Eso es lo más importante, Kouen —Hakuei se levantó, dio buenas noches a sus hermanos y se marchó hacía su habitación. Se detuvo delante de la blanca puerta, aquella donde se supone que estarían los chicos nuevos de la familia Ren, escucho un sollozo e intento acercarse lo suficiente pero no toco, siguió de largo. Todavía no había confianza, ellos podrían tomarlo de una mala manera.

**¿Qué has hecho, Madre? **

Judar estaba acostado en las piernas de su hermano mayor mirando el techo con fastidio, en lo que Kouen leía un libro. Koumei se encontraba frente a ellos buscando un poco entre sus contactos algunos quienes tenían información sobre Al-Thamen. El silencio era cómodo en aquella sala, los mayores dirigieron su mirada hacia Judar quien seguía jugando en las piernas de Kouen.

—Judar.

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—Porque ustedes están concentrados en encontrar algo importante, quiero saber que es.

—Ve a dormir —ordenaron los dos al tiempo. Este sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro levantándose.

—Bien… buenas noches —murmuro aburrido subiendo por las escaleras—. ¡Pero me dirán algún día sobre todo lo que quiero saber! —inflo sus mejillas, desapareciendo por estas.

Los dos mayores se vieron, a la hora Koumei se fue a dormir dejando a Kouen solo en la sala, cerró sus ojos sintiendo unos pequeños pasos en las escaleras.

—Si eres tú, Judar. Regresa a la jodida habitación, que ya es tarde para estar molestando.

—Lo siento, no soy ese tal Judar —la voz de Alibaba recorrió la sala. El adulto giro su rostro topándose con los fríos ojos dorados del joven de cabellos rubios, quien termino de bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia Kouen con sus labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Alibaba?

—La habitación está muy fría.

—Cierra la ventanilla, el aire que se acumule dentro será suficiente por esta noche.

— ¿La ventanilla?

—Sí —estiro sus manos haciendo un cuadro—, es algo así de color platinado, está encima de la puerta, usualmente usamos un aire acondicionado central para ambientar toda la casa.

— ¿Aire acondicionado? —Kouen iba agregar algo pero prefirió hacer otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué les refrescaba en los días de calor?

—La ventana. El único abanico del orfanato era el que se encontraba en la oficina del dueño —Alibaba trago seco, tembló un poco y sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—, no importa. Enséñame a cerrar esa tal ventanilla, Aladdin tiene mucho frío y no puede dormir.

—Tú también deberías dormir.

—No puedo hacer eso, Aladdin quedaría desprotegido.

—Alibaba, aquí nadie te hará nada —sonrió—, yo no permitiré que los lastimen.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás. Kouen se había pasado, cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano intentando disminuir su ritmo cardiaco, e incluso logro ver una mirada de desconfianza provocada por el rubio, debía de sentirse débil estando delante de un adulto.

—Te lo prometo.

—No confió en ustedes todavía…

—Lo sé, pero alguna vez deberás confiar en nosotros.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Kouen bajo la palanca plateada a un costado cerrando la ventanilla, el aire dejo de pasar a través de ella, en lo que él se dedicaba a sacudir sus manos suavemente, guardándolas en sus bolsillos. Alibaba lo vio y luego bajo la mirada hacia Aladdin quien estaba arropado hasta su cuello con una sonrisa boba en estos.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Kouen-Ojisan.

—Todavía seguía despierto, es mejor que ambos duerman.

—Así… que eso es una ventanilla.

—De hecho es una rejilla de ventilación, funciona para extraer olores y transmitir aire por toda la casa, en cada habitación hay uno de esos.

Ambos salieron dejando que Aladdin cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, el mayor tenía sus manos cruzadas por encima de su pecho, mientras Alibaba sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, el menor se encogió al ver al mayor mirarlo directamente.

—Alibaba —el menor salto al sentir al mayor demasiado cerca de su rostro, tembló—. Acaso tampoco dormiste donde Sinbad —trago seco, apretó con fuerza sus ojos—, así que es por eso que estás tan tenso, deberías descansar —Kouen se levantó rascando su nuca, el menor parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo—. Un niño de quince años debería estar durmiendo a esta hora.

—No soy un niño… —juro ver como las mejillas del rubio se inflaban, el mayor sonrió con burla mirándolo altanero.

—Sí, sí. Porque aquel que dice no ser un niño está haciendo un mohín en estos momentos.

No supo porque, ni tampoco el motivo de querer molestar a ese niño hasta hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para que su rostro este completamente rojo. Las mejillas de Alibaba adquirieron una fuerza carmín inolvidable incluso para él, como sus ojos destellaron en un fuerte color oro que brillaron en aquel pasillo alumbrado solo por la luz del primer piso.

— ¡¿Qué- —la voz se le corto—, qué estás diciendo?!

—Shh, todos están durmiendo —Alibaba se sonrojo más de la vergüenza, mordió su labio tomando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza.

— ¡Buenas noches!

—Todos se levantan a las 6:50 de la mañana, espero que sepas levantarte temprano.

— ¡Se hacerlo!

Kouen rasco su nuca, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Sin embargo, por algún extraño impulso no pudo contenerse de poder molestar a ese niño de cabellos rubios, soltó una pequeña risa mordiendo su labio menos, dado la media vuelta para caminar hasta la sala y poder cerrar la puerta del patio e ir a dormir, escuchaba la suave música del bar y las luces encendidas, como Kassim limpiaba algunos vasos hablando con Yamuraiha. En la cocina dormido se encontraba Shuu siendo cargado por Hassan quien se encargaba de la mezcla de tragos y su esposa Zaynab quien era socia de Kouen e Yamu.

El moreno lo vio y saludo sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

—Kouen, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— ¿Por qué tendría que cargar a esa basura? —ambos sonrieron con diversión, Kouen le dio una mano acostándole en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

— ¡Kouen! —Yamu llego con una sonrisa en sus labios—, ¿qué, qué ocurrió? —sus ojos brillaban, quería saber lo que sucedía, Zaynab se había acercado con diversión, dejando que Kassim se encargara de todos los borrachos quejándose.

—Nada, solo que tengo dos hermanitos más.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿En serio?! —Zaynab estaba bastante emocionada, después de todo ella amaba los niños.

—Sí, uno de diez años y el otro de quince años. Será un poco difícil, pero supongo que es por una buena razón —Kouen rasco su nuca, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y ampliaron una sonrisa pasando sus manos por los hombros del mayor en un acto de amistad.

— ¡Ya sabes! Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirlo. Estamos aburridos la mayor parte del día, durmiendo en la mañana y estudiando en la universidad en la tarde, cuando terminemos nos dedicaremos fiel mente a ti, querido amigo —los dos sonrieron, el mayor hizo una mueca que les causo gracia en lo que pasaba el tiempo.

— ¡Oigan bastardos! ¡Vengan a echarme una mano! —Kassim salió botando chispas, los demás sonrieron con burla—. ¡Yamu!

—El gerente nos tiene entretenidos.

— ¡El gerente una mierda! ¡Kouen si no vas a hacer nada vete a dormir desgraciado! —Kouen sonrió con más fuerza—. ¿Puedo usar el sofá?

—No, dormirás en el suelo.

Los demás comenzaron a reír. Regresaron al trabajo poco después de despedirse del dueño de la casa quien sacudió su mano de un lado a otro. Yamu se encontraba detrás de la barra hablando con Zaynab quien estaba bastante emocionada. Hassan estaba preparando los tragos, cuando Kassim se fue a dormir pasadas las tres de la mañana.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

La mañana siguiente llego alumbrando la ciudad. Kouen se encontraba haciendo más comida de la que cotidianamente cocinaba, sin embargo, no era nada nuevo; habían ocasiones en los que se quedaban los chicos que trabajaban en la noche, o Kassim con su hermana cuando no tenían que comer. Kassim estaba tirado en el sofá con la sabana hasta el cuello, mientras que él se dedicaba a cocinar. Escucho unos pasos por las escaleras, si recordaba bien no había subido a levantar a nadie, cuando se topó con las mejillas infladas de Alibaba y un sonriente Aladdin que le observaban desde abajo.

**Es un poco rencoroso** —se burló mentalmente al ver que seguía molesto con lo de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, Kouen-Ojisan.

—Buenos días, Aladdin. ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

—Quien fue el que dijo que se tenían que levantar a las 6:50 —reclamo Alibaba, ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de saludar.

—Son las 6:30.

—Las 6:30 con 30 segundos, 33 para ser más exactos.

La sonrisa de Alibaba creció, eso parecía más bien una competencia de quien molestaba más al otro, Aladdin se dio cuenta rápidamente ya que Alibaba no era de los que se aferraba a las personas para hacerlas sentir peor o humillarlas, pero conocía el orgullo de su hermano, así que también podría tomar confianza de esa forma. Amplio una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Alibaba suele levantarse temprano para ayudar en la cocina, cuando vivíamos en Londres. Así que también quiso levantarse temprano para echarte una ma… —Alibaba había pisado el pie de Aladdin, este salto con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Eso duele Alibaba-kun!

—Entonces no vayas diciendo mentiras —inflo más sus mejillas, Kouen sonrió divertido.

— ¿Es que acaso sabes cocinar comida japonesa?

—Aprendo rápido.

Silbo, pensaba que le iba a retar.

—Ven, te enseñaré —el rubio camino en lo que Aladdin quedaba en la entrada de la cocina—. Aladdin, ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? —los ojos del pequeño brillaron, así que asintió rápidamente—. A esta hora estoy subiendo para llevarles los uniformes a los chicos, sin embargo, estoy cocinando más por la visita —miro de reojo al que estaba en el sofá—, lo que significa un almuerzo demás a parte del desayuno. ¿Puedes despertarlos por mí?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Los ganchos tienen bordados el nombre de los dueños, así que solo tienes que dejar el gancho en la puerta de cada dueño y tocar tres veces cada puerta, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí!... Kouen-Ojisan…

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Qué son los ganchos? —Kouen al igual que Alibaba cayeron contra el suelo por haber escuchado aquello salir de los labios de Aladdin. El mayor dejo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

—**Hanger** (Percha) —le dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa, Aladdin entendió rápidamente y camino hasta donde le señalaba Kouen que los podría encontrar.

—Alibaba.

— ¿Hn?

Kouen llevaba unos minutos explicándole lo que debía saber, Aladdin bajaba y subía con un uniforme nuevo en lo que lo colgaba en las puertas correspondientes, después de todo no podía con todas las ropas pero parecía bastante feliz ayudando al mayor. Alibaba dejo de cortar las salchichas que fritaría como pulpos para el almuerzo de los adolescentes prestándole atención a Kouen quien le había llamado.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar japonés? —El hombre de cabellos rojos rectifico su pregunta, más que una parecía una orden que le daba al menor—. No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—Está bien. Solo pensé que Sinbad les había contado todo lo que hable con Ja'far.

—No todo.

—Entonces sabes sobre "eso".

—Si estás hablando de "eso" que estoy pensando, entonces si se sobre "eso" —Alibaba rió, aunque sus manos comenzaron a temblar—. Sabes, si no estás de humor no lo hables, no te obligaré a hacerlo.

—Pero ustedes fueron muy amables, Ja'far, Sinbad… Masrur nos aferró contra su cuerpo para protegernos del fuego, Sharrkan a pesar de estar separados estuvo protegiéndonos de lo que pudieran decir, Ja'far nos abrazó a ambos e incluso sentía las cálidas manos de Sinbad… y tú ayer… es increíble los pegajosos que son los japoneses.

Las manos de Kouen se apretaron con fuerza, mientras punzaba la mejilla de Alibaba, este intento quitárselo de encima ante la sonrisa de burla que le dedico el mayor.

—Lo que intento decir… es increíble que puedan sonreírle a un completo extraño.

— ¿Eh?

—Completo extraño.

—Pero eres Alibaba Ren, ¿no? Ya eres parte de esta familia, desde ayer dejaste de ser un extraño.

—Sabes… pienso que los extraños son ustedes.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee mocoso?

—Venga, inténtalo.

La discusión de ambos se prolongó, Aladdin entro a la cocina respirando agitado en lo que se sentaba en una de las sillas, los dos giraron a ver al pequeño con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

—Descansa un poco, Aladdin —dieron al mismo tiempo. Se vieron durante un largo tiempo, el sonrojo no tardo en cubrir el rostro de Alibaba y el mayor soltó una risita de sus labios.

— ¿Tocaste las puertas?

—Sí, cuando termine de colocar los uniformes —el mayor se concentró con Alibaba en servir el desayuno.

—Aladdin, ¿quieres despertar al vago que está en el sofá?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro!

—Yo lo haré, quien sabe que te hará —susurro Alibaba caminando fuera de la oficina, los dos que se quedaron se miraron entre ellos, Aladdin sonrió suavemente y el mayor se quitó el delantal sacudiendo sus manos.

—Kassim… Kassim —el rubio estaba sacudiéndole, pero este seguía sin prestarle atención, el menor levanto su pierna contra el hombro ajeno y lo empujo del sofá para que cayera de cara contra el suelo—. Oe, ¿Es que no escuchas que te llamo?

—Vaya, puede servir para levantar al poco de vagos de esta casa.

—Sí, Alibaba-kun era especialista en despertar a los demás —Aladdin sonrió suavemente—, también con la comida y el estudio; era como un hermano mayor para todos.

—Hermano mayor… ¿Es así?

**«Estuvo relacionándose con la mitad de los trabajadores para que no le pusieran un solo dedo encima de Aladdin y algunos niños más pequeños del orfanato»**

Las palabras de Sinbad retumbaron constantemente en su cabeza, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro deslizando sus dedos entre su cabellera.

—Buenos días —Kougyoku entro bostezando junto a Mariam, las dos vestían el uniforme de la escuela _(Mariam vestía uno de Gyoku)_, sentándose a un lado de Aladdin quien movía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

—Buenos días —saludo la pequeña.

— ¡Buenos días! —Aladdin, las saludo con una gran sonrisa, las chicas la devolvieron con más entusiasmo.

—Gyoku, Mariam —el adulto camino hasta donde su hermana —. ¿Qué os he dicho de quedarse a dormir hasta tarde?

—Lo sentimos —susurraron las dos al tiempo.

—Kouen-Ojisan… ¿Peinas a Oneesan?

—Oniisama es bastante bueno con los peinados, a todos nos encanta que nos peines.

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero! —el menor amplio una sonrisa, Kouen sonrió también de la misma forma.

—Bueno, deja aquí y hago de nuevo tu trenza.

—Pe-pero… esta la hizo Alibaba-kun, ¿Qué te parece mañana, Kouen-Ojisan?

—Claro.

—Buenos días —Hakuei bajo vestida con el uniforme colocando su mano en la cabeza de Aladdin quien giro su rostro a verla con una sonrisa —. Aladdin, Gyo-chan, Mari-chan… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kassim?

—Alibaba lo está castigando —Kouen señalo detrás de él al ver al rubio intentar por todos los medios de levantar a Kassim quien seguía dormido siendo cacheteado incontable veces por el rubio.

—No deberías enseñarle esa clase de cosas… Kouen —susurro Hakuei mirando al menor con una gota de sudor.

—El vino así dañado, no he tenido la culpa —Aladdin intento no reír, realmente era divertido ver esa clase de familias, sobre todo porque Alibaba se había adaptado un poco más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

—Buenos días, familia —Koumei se sentó en su silla a un lado de Hakuei quien le saludaba con una sonrisa, Alibaba había arrastrado a Kassim hacia la cocina sentándose a un lado de Aladdin, Kassim tomo el otro lado colocándose sus manos en sus mejillas porque de alguna manera estaban doliéndole demasiado.

—Buenos días —saludo Alibaba, los demás le contestaron con una sonrisa.

—Yo~ —saludo Kassim.

—Buenos días… —adormilado se sentó Hakuryuu en su asiento, tallando sus ojos con flojera, el mayor le vio con una ceja levantada pero luego cayó en cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Ese era el día en el cual enviaban cajas con las nuevas semillas así que iba a estar toda la tarde en el invernadero.

—Faltan dos idiotas —susurro terrorífico Kouen —, iré a levantarlos.

— ¡Te acompaño, Kouen-Ojisan! —Aladdin se levantó, Alibaba iba a protestar pero el pequeño desapareció de su vista por las escaleras.

—Que buena energía tiene —Koumei bostezo, intentando no dormirse en la mesa.

—Sí, me recuerda a mis estudiantes —Alibaba les escucho, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Se habían dividido el trabajo. Kouen le pidió que subiera a despertar a Judar, mientras él se encargaba del narcisista de su familia. Ya de por sí que ambos tenían un serio problema, había cometido un error al mandar al pequeño niño a la cueva del lobo, cuando logro darse cuenta de su error Aladdin ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del último piso.

**Estará bien** —suspiro, con sus pensamientos—. **Judar aunque no lo parezca es un adulto.**

Sudo frió.

Aladdin coloco sus piernas en el último piso y observo que el uniforme no estaba colgado en el perchero, tal vez ya se encontraba listo dentro de la habitación. Toco una vez, pero no escucho absolutamente nada dentro de esta, tomo el pomo de la puerta girándola poco a poco.

— ¿Ju-Judar? —Aladdin entro a tropezones a la habitación, se hizo a un lado acomodándose uno de los flecos que caían por su rostro de color azul. La oscuridad impregnaba el cuarto, sin embargo, la poca luz del pasillo del tercer piso alumbraba dentro, observo el uniforme colgado en un sofá rojizo, y él arropado hasta la cara.

**¿Cómo lo voy a despertar?** —suspiro.

Aladdin podría ser muy extrovertido, con una sonrisa conquistaba a las personas y les dedicaba pequeños gustos para ser sus amigos. Pero también era un niño obediente, le gustaba la literatura y los estudios sociales, la forma como socializar con las personas; pero nunca había hablado con alguien tan cerca, o tomado referencias para despertarlos. En el orfanato siempre caminaba detrás de Alibaba, quien le sobreprotegía. Por lo cual sus conversaciones giraban en torno a Alibaba. Si él no estaba presente, Aladdin solo era un niño tímido más.

Trago seco y camino hasta la cama, tomo el hombro contrario sacudiéndolo.

—Judar… es hora de despertar, Kouen-Ojisan me mando a levantarte —nada, parecía que las palabras resultaban inconclusas, se apoyó un poco más en la cama sacudiéndolo con más fuerza —. ¡Judar!

—Cállate… —parpadeo un par de veces, Judar abrió los ojos topándose con unos ocelos azulados que le observaban con determinación, brillaron con entusiasmo al verlo despertarse, pero la sabana bloqueo aquella sonrisa macabra que había puesto el mayor —. Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Eh?

Aladdin sintió su cuerpo envuelto en unas grandes manos, se encontraba debajo de las sabanas de la cama del mayor enrollado entre sus brazos, sintiendo el perfumen que ambientaba su largo y oscuro cabello, los dedos de Judar subían por su espalda deslizándose entre su expuesta piel, sus labios se abrieron besando su cuello, pasando por sus mejillas e incluso saboreaba el olor de su cabello con mordiscos hacia el lóbulo de su oreja. La fuerza de Aladdin era nula, gimoteaba suavemente contra el rostro ajeno, ambas respiraciones se entre mezclaban, el joven de dieciséis años intento robarle un beso al pequeño entre sus labios…

Cerró los ojos.

Lo que sintió fue lo más aterrador del mundo, era un pie totalmente plano que conocía perfectamente, aplastando su hermoso rostro que fue esculpido por los dioses _(saco la belleza de su madre)_, Kouen sujetaba por la cadera a un sonrojado Aladdin quien temblaba bajo el brazo del mayor enroscándose con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, Aladdin… te mande a la boca del lobo.

— ¿Kouen-Ojisan? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Judar rodo en la cama sentándose con fuerza.

— ¡Kouen! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

— ¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! ¡Aladdin tiene 10 años!

—Pronto cumpliré 11.

— ¡Pronto cumplirá 11! ¡Todavía es un niño!

—Kouennii, ¡NO IMPORTA LA EDAD, EL SEXO ES PLACENTERO CON CUALQUIER COSA QUE VENGA ENCIMA!

Se veía saliendo a Kouen de la habitación tomado de la mano de Aladdin quien miraba preocupado al joven de cabellos negros con dos libros en su rostro y un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba de su frente y su nariz. El mayor suspiro; ahora y se daba cuenta de que los problemas psicológicos de Judar iban a ir en aumento: Ninfómano, rebelde, narcisista y ahora lolicon. Faltaría que se metiera al mundo del sadomasoquismo o comenzara a tener atracción por las parafilias… ahora que lo pensaba con claridad… sufría de Alfamegamia… después de todo le gustaba Sinbad.

Golpeo su frente con su mano derecha, giro a ver a Aladdin quien miraba hacia atrás preocupado.

—Lamento haberte asustado —el pequeño negó, y sonrió suavemente.

—Solo que me hacía cosquillas, no pensé que Judar fuera tan cariñoso —inocencia, no te vayas inocencia —. Aunque me sorprendió. Deberías preguntarle a Alibaba-kun… ¿Qué es el sexo, Kouen-Ojisan?

—Aladdin.

— ¿Hn?

—No te acerques a Judar cuando estés completamente solo, ¿de acuerdo? —el pequeño parpadeo un par de veces, pero de igual forma asintió; debía hacerle caso ahora a su hermano mayor… aunque siguiera llamándolo tío.

Luego del desayuno los hermanos se despidieron animadamente de los nuevos chicos, sobre todo porque Judar extrañamente se lanzó a los brazos de Aladdin diciendo algo como: "_Espérame princesa, regresaré para liberarte del ogro_", luego fue pateado por su hermano mayor e incluso por Alibaba. Kouen al igual que Kassim se fueron hacia la cafetería acompañados de Aladdin y Alibaba, les pidieron que le ayudaran con la cafetería en lo que terminaban de contar las ganancias del día anterior y los nuevos detalles que iban a arreglar.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

El medio día llego rápido. Después de todo ellos cerraban para descansar.

—Lo siento, hemos cerrado hasta nuevo aviso —Alibaba dio la vuelta vestido con una camisa manga larga hasta sus mangas remangadas y un pantalón negro corto que le había comprado…—. ¡Sinbad!

— ¡Alibaba! —El menor corrió hacia el mayor abrazándole por la cintura—. ¿Qué es esta sorpresa? Estás bastante accesible hoy.

— ¿Lo estoy? —el menor parpadeo un par de veces.

—Alibaba, me alegro que estés bien.

— ¡Ja'far! —el rubio fue a abrazar al joven de cabellos blancos, pero una bolita azul se le adelanto restregándose en sus piernas.

— ¡Aladdin! —el pequeño le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Se ve que trabajan duro —Sinbad fue guiado por los menores hacia la salida trasera de la cafetería hacia la casa, Ja'far se aseguró de cerrar la cafetería caminando detrás de los demás observando el jardín siempre resplandeciente de los Ren.

— ¿Sinbad? —Kouen miro al mayor quien le sonrió con diversión—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a los chicos, pensé que estarían estudiando u algo.

— ¿Estudiando? —Alibaba levanto una ceja, Kouen lanzo un suspiro.

—Todavía no he hablado bien con Mogamett, sin embargo, pronto lo haré.

—No te preocupes, lo convencí.

— ¿Eh?

—La academia Magnostadt es una escuela de básica secundaria – preparatoria. Por lo cual el director accedió a ofrecerles un examen de admisión sin la necesidad de presentar primaria, sin embargo, Alibaba-kun hará un examen de secundaria – preparatoria —el menor asintió—, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, me fui por el camino del intercambio de estudiantes extranjeros y aquellos que llegan desde lejos para poder estudiar con libertad.

—Como siempre… sabes manipular a las personas —el mayor sonrió.

—De hecho, solo fue porque Yamu convenció a su padre de que seguramente eran estudiantes interesantes.

— ¡Ja'far!

—Por eso no ha llegado —Kouen observo la cafetería para nada animada sin esa mujer vulgar.

—Sí: Un favor + almuerzo familiar + proposiciones de boda + Yamuraiha enojada = desastre —Ja'far suspiro—, menos mal que hemos cerrado trato con Mogamett.

— ¿Cuándo será el examen?

—Dentro de una semana, ¿está bien así? ¿Quieren que los ayudemos a estudiar?

—Está bien, yo ayudaré a Aladdin con Física Nuclear.

—Sí, yo ayudaré a Alibaba con Filosofía Presocrática.

[…]

—Saben chicos, es un examen de escuela…

—Sí, ya hemos tomado de esos.

—Alibaba-kun… —se atrevió a preguntar Ja'far—. ¿Cuál es su IQ?

— ¡Yo tengo un IQ 135! —Aladdin levanto su mano sacudiéndola de un lado a otro—. Aunque no es tan impresionante la 160 de Alibaba-kun!, es bueno en todo menos en Filosofía.

— ¡Claro que soy bueno en filosofía! Solo que no me gusta leer todas aquellas teorías, si se van a contradecir entre ellos que hagan un jodido debate. ¡UN DEBATE!

—Aunque el profesor dijo que tal vez solamente sea un número más redondeado, o a lo mejor supera más del 200 pero Alibaba-kun no le gusta estudiar filosofía y solo concentra su inteligencia en la física – matemática – química – economía.

**Son genios… unos jodidos genios** —pensaron los presentes.

—Dejando eso de lado, concéntrense en lenguaje – lógica matemáticas e inglés.

— ¡Sí!~

—Por cierto, Kouen —Sinbad sonrió—, no he almorzado.

—Lárgate de mi casa.

— ¡¿EH?!

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

Alibaba sostuvo entre sus manos una maceta de color café en lo que caminaba hasta el invernadero de la familia Ren, con sus ojos cerrados entro haciéndose a un lado de los árboles que rodeaban la casa constantemente. La tarde había caído, Kouen le pidió el favor de que organizará el invernadero en lo que él atendía la cafetería. Aladdin se encontraba entre los brazos de Yamu jugando con ella –se habían llevado bastante bien, por cierto–, Sinbad se había amañando a la cafetería por el resto de la tarde, en lo que Ja'far ayudaba al rubio dentro del invernadero a organizar las plantas e incluso con el sembrado de semillas de café que se encontraban dentro de aquel pasaje fantástico.

—Alibaba, ¿pudiste dormir anoche? —el rubio, cubierto de tierra, salto por la sorpresa; la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, y un violento sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Lo-lo sabias, Ja'far?

—Sí, fue la primera mañana. Los ojos rojizos de Aladdin y las ojeras bajo tus ojos, al principio creí que más que ojeras era una herencia, pero luego me di cuenta de que sencillamente no habías dormido para poder proteger al pequeño Aladdin.

—Lo siento, yo no quería desconfiar de ustedes.

—Es natural, vienes de un ambiente en el cual no podías confiar en ningún adulto; pero en este lugar estoy seguro de que confiaran en los demás, no tienes por qué contenerte. Si quieres decir algo dilo, si quieres llorar, hazlo. Eres libre de hacerlo, Alibaba.

—Ese hombre me dijo lo mismo —Ja'far levanto una ceja al escuchar "_ese hombre_", pero luego dejo sacar una risita.

—Aunque lo trates así, estás haciéndole caso —Alibaba murmuro un par de cosas que pasaron de improviso por el joven de cabellos blanquecinos quien comenzó a reír donde se encontraba.

—Ja'far.

— ¿Hn?

—Bueno… —rasco su nuca—, ¿cómo son las escuelas?

El albino detuvo su trabajo, giro a ver el cuerpo del rubio quien temblaba por la diversión y la curiosidad, si él se ponía a pensar también había pasado lo mismo del rubio antes de poder divertirse con compañeros de clases. Cerro sus ojos, juntando las palmas de sus manos, no sabía si hablar de este tipo de cosas con él.

—Nunca, fui a la escuela.

— ¿Eh? —Alibaba parpadeo—, pero eres increíblemente inteligente, Ja'far.

—Sí, es una larga historia —suspiro—, de hecho; me conocí con Sinbad hace casi 10 años atrás. Como diré esto: _escape de mi casa, Sinbad me salvo de la calle_.

Suspiro, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Alibaba, sabes que nosotros conocemos cosas que tú mismo desconoces; y que serán reveladas al paso del tiempo que estés aquí. Cuando eso ocurre, te contaré mi historia.

—Tú…

— ¿Sí?

—La conoces —Ja'far levanto una ceja—, la diosa.

— ¿La diosa?

—Sí, los niños en el orfanato la llamaban: _Arba_.

— ¿Arba?

—Antes de que Sheba muriera, ella solía cantar una canción de cuna con ese nombre: _La deseada diosa del orfanato_; siempre pensé que era absurdo. No existe un dios que vigile nuestros movimientos; solo somos masa y átomos dentro de este mundo. Sin embargo, los niños amaban esa canción, también a Arba.

—Sheba, fue esa la mujer quien te enseño todo lo que sabes.

—Así es, una madre para mí… la madre de Aladdin.

Ja'far inhalo un poco de aire, giro a ver a Alibaba quien miraba los granos de café con bastante interés, parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para el joven empresario que se encontraba delante de él.

—Aladdin era el hijo de Sheba, una prostituta de las calles bajas; ella trabajo con mi madre y la conoció antes de su muerte, así que nos crio a los dos solos hasta que la hermana le ofreció una mano y nos trasladamos al orfanato. Sheba era increíblemente inteligente y conocía a la _diosa del orfanato_ quien nos permitió solo a nosotros dos en estudiar cosas que para los demás eran complicados. Fueron divertidos esos días, Aladdin nunca conoció la verdad de su madre, lo intuía; ella me lo dijo antes de morir.

— ¿Por qué murió Sheba?

—Una enfermedad.

— ¿Enfermedad?

—Sí, Tuberculosis. No teníamos dinero para tratamientos, y ella no quería que lo gastáramos, nos dijo que nos cuidáramos; que ella nos vería del más allá —Alibaba rió—, era una mentirosa. Luego de la muerte, lo único que viene es que el cuerpo se hace polvo.

—No crees en la reencarnación.

— ¿Qué? Eso es tonto. Es como confirmar que los demonios y ángeles existen.

Ja'far rió—, tienes razón. Pero si vamos a hablar de demonios… hay muchos humanos que son peor que los demonios. ¿Cierto? Nunca hay que negar la existencia de algo que no conocemos solo porque no lo hayamos visto, ¿correcto?

—Entonces… ¿tú crees en algo, Ja'far?

—Creo en el destino, la reencarnación —sonrió—, cuando te vi, parecía que nos conociéramos de muchos años atrás, me atrajiste automáticamente; fue una confianza instantánea.

—Lamento no corresponder rápidamente esa atracción.

—No te preocupes, fue lo mismo con Sinbad… era como ver un gran sol en una tierra oscura.

—Je —rió.

— ¿Por qué ríes?

—Por nada.

Ja'far dejo las plantas que arreglaba y corrió hacía Alibaba para atraparlo de la cintura para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas al rubio que intentaba quitárselo de encima. La gran puerta del invernadero se abrió dejando ver a un Sinbad bastante divertido, trayendo entre sus ojos a un Aladdin interesado a quien tomaron vida aquellos ocelos recelosos.

— ¡Están jugando sin mí!

— ¿Aladdin? —Alibaba bajo la guardia y fue atacado por los dedos de Ja'far quien intentaba sacarle la información oculta. Sinbad miro de reojo a Aladdin y los dos se miraron con complicidad.

—Ataquemos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Adelante, Sinbad-Ojiisan! —Aladdin señalo hacia adelante, y los otros dos sudaron fríos al sentir las frías manos de Sinbad entre sus cuerpos.

Kouen pasaba por el invernadero luego de haber lavado sus manos para buscar algunas cosas en la casa quedándose en la entrada de está mirando como los demás se divertían –_sin él_–, aunque no lo admitiría.

●●●** (****ಠ****ω****ಠ****)/ Halharl Infigar**

La mañana ayudaban en la cafetería, en la tarde se unían los dos para leer unos que otros libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca y en la noche ayudaban en la casa para poder tener todo listo hasta el siguiente día. La semana que pasaban estudiando fue bastante largo, inclusive para los propios residentes quienes miraban interesados a ambos que lucían bastante felices.

—Mañana ya es el día —Aladdin trago seco, cerrando el libro. El rubio levanto su rostro hacia la ventana de su habitación ampliando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, el examen de prueba para ambos. Mucha suerte, Aladdin.

—Lo mismo, Alibaba-kun —sonrieron al unísono, lanzándose a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mañana, esa del día siguiente, harían el examen para la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **El segundo capítulo c:

Así como hay lagunas que todavía no se han cerrado; hay cosas que del pasado de los personajes van a estar saliendo poco a poco. Amo la relación de Mama Ja'far con Alibaba e incluso la relación de Papi de Sinbad con Aladdin; porque esos cuatro son la cosa más hermosa de este mundo, pero también el hermano mayor desea participar pero su orgullo no se lo permite. Los primeros capítulos serán de adaptación, amorosos e incluso menos dramáticos, pero cuando comience a entrar de lleno a la historia de ambos vendrán recuerdos de los personajes que serán un poco dolorosos c:

Me alegro que hayan personas que lean este fic :'D

Y si viven, dejen un lindo review´s, así que me odian pero lo leen.

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


End file.
